Taking Care Of You
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu wasn't good with kids nor was he good with babies. But what happens when Lucy turns 6 again and he's the only one Lucy is willing to be with? - NALU
1. Prologue

**A/N: NEW STORY, FUCK YES. Thaaaaaaank you mind, thank you so much! If it wasn't for my mind, you guys wouldn't be reading all these. ;D  
Annnywaaays, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, Gray was stripping and Juvia was drooling, Mirajane was tending people at the bar, Cana was getting drunk, and Natsu Dragneel was trying to balance himself on a stood with his hand, his while body wobbling back and forth. He was going to show Lucy his new skill he has been practicing on. She just needed to arrive and bam, he was going to amaze her with all the flips he could do in the air.

He was excited and couldn't wait to see her priceless face.

As he started to wobble back and forth, his sensitive nose picked up Lucy's scent and an instant grin came on his lips. He jumped up and flipped, landing on his feet perfectly. He went on over to the door to greet the blonde first but when her scent was coming closer, he smelt another scent mixed along with it. Whose was that? He smelt that scent before and when the door opened, his question was answered.

"Loke?"

"Natsu, oh god, Natsu, please help me."

"What happened? Did something happen to Lucy?" His face darkened and her put on his serious face, the guild now quieting down as Gray approached the two, standing behind Natsu. "What happened to Lucy?"

"Lucy . . . she . . ."

"She what? Is she hurt? Where is she?"

"Where's Lucy?" Loke sighed and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked frustrated; annoyed even. Natsu and Gray exchanged glances as they were preparing for Loke to say something bad.

As Loke was about to explain, they heard a small sweet voice coming from behind Loke, the two leaning to either side of Loke to see who it was.

"Loke-Nii! D – Don't leave me alone!" Natsu's and Gray's eyes widen, looking at the little girl who was approaching him, Plue following the small girl. Loke covered his eyes and sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

"Lucy turned 6 again."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? 8'D  
Ajkgsdkjw, I promise I'll make this one a good one. I just had to make one and bleh. It's short due to the fact it's the first chapter and it's only a preview. Please review if you want more chapters.  
Thank you so much for reading. ;3; **


	2. Chapter 2

I want Natsu.

The guild has crowded around the small blonde girl, the girl blushing as she felt all their attention on her. She squirmed in her spot and she was practically red due to the fact she was receiving a lot of attention from her fellow guild mates. Happy was flying around in the air, shouting about how Lucy was 6 again while the other guild mates tried thinking of what had happened. Mirajane was going through a book of spells while Erza helped, Gray trying to calm down Natsu who was freaking out from the back, thinking what in earthland has happened to his precious Lucy. Why was she six again?

"Loke-Nii, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well Lucy-Chan, they're wondering why you're 6 again."

"I'm wondering that too but why do they have to stare at me like I have 3 heads?" Loke felt like he could melt right there. Why was she so cute? "They're just trying to figure out what has happened, don't worry."

"Gah, Mira, did you find the spell? Why is Lucy 6 again?" Natsu asked, slamming his palm against the bar counter as Mirajane ignored him, one hand on her chin as she flipped through pages, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "I don't know, yet. I'm searching."

"Levy, did _you_ find out yet?"

"No, I'm still looking through books."

"Damn it, why don't any of you know?"

"Calm down, flame-head, it's not like Lucy's hurt or something." Gray sighed, shaking his head back and forth while he held his forehead, Natsu glaring at him. He walked over to the crowd and shoved some people back, trying to get a good look at Lucy once again. He had passed out earlier and freaked out after he woken up minutes ago and he hasn't seen her since. At least her scent was the same.

Natsu pushed Nab away as he now stood in front of Lucy, the blonde girl looking up to see Natsu standing in front of her, looking real uncomfortable. She looked super cute and super fragile. Natsu wasn't the type to be '_careful'_ about things. Especially children. He didn't like getting near children since they always cried and he was afraid he was going to hurt them. He wasn't good with them at all and now that his best friend – possibly secret lover – was 6 again, he was afraid to come near her. What if he accidently burned her? Dropped her as he held her? Or maybe her hurt in any way?

"Natsu!" Her high-pitched voice squeaked, her voice ringing in his sensitive ears as he grinned at her, noticing as her eyes widened and sparkled at his approaching figure. He kneeled down in front of her and kept his distance, afraid he might break her if he even _touched_ the child. "Yo, Luce. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, you're super tall!"

"And you sound really cute," He chuckled, looking at her adorable face. "You're really smart for a 6 year old."

"Natsu, Lucy's age, height, and voice just changed. Nothing else, her memories, thoughts, intelligence stayed." Loke explained, Natsu's lips forming an 'o' as he nodded slowly, looking at the girl in front of him. She held her small feet in her small hands, wearing a small orange dress that was on top of a long-sleeved white t-shirt.

"So, do you remember anything that has happened?"

"No, I don't. I just woke up this morning being this tiny and that's it!"

"Well, at least your memories and everything stayed. I don't know what I'll do if you forget me," Natsu grinned, reaching over to ruffle her hair. She pouted and fixed her hair, acting like the 18 year old Lucy. Natsu laughed and stood up, Lucy's arms automatically reaching upwards towards him. He raised a brow at her gesture, trying to see what she was doing.

"Pick her up, idiot." Gray ordered, sighing at his stupidity as Natsu nodded, reaching towards her. He didn't know what to do and he was actually shaking in the inside but he was going to man up and hold the girl of his dreams.

Who cares if she's 6? She's still the same girl.

Natsu's hands hooked under her armpits and he lifted her up off the seat, pressing her tiny body against his as she sat on his arm, having one of his hands hooked under her armpits as one was under her, supporting her weight. "Wow, you're heavy for a 6 year old." Lucy smacked him in the face and he made sounds of pain, Lucy crossing her arms in frustration.

"And strong too!"

"Idiot Natsu!"

"When are you going to learn?" Loke sighed, shaking his head at him. Natsu looked at Loke a bit offended but when he looked at Lucy she just glared at him. "What did I do?"

"_Everything,"_ Lucy hissed making Natsu want to go hide under a rock. She was scary even as a child. "Take me to Mira!" Lucy commanded, Natsu feeling like he was so transportation for the girl. He felt sick just thinking about it. When he made it to the bar, he set Lucy down on the counter and immediately she leaned forward, looking at the book Mirajane was looking at. Mirajane's blue eyes locked on Lucy's cute face and her face brightened, her eyes widening as her lips curved up into a smile. "Oh my gosh, Lucy, you're so cute!"

"I knew you'll say that,"

"Your voice is even cuter!"

"Mira, please calm down." Lucy sweat-dropped, her tiny hands moving over the thick old book while Mira fangirl-ed over the small blonde, Lucy sighing a bit. Natsu came over towards her, reading off her small figure as the blonde's finger stopped over a little spell, written in some language none knew. "What the hell is that?"

"It looks . . . weird."

"Let me see," Levy pushed the guild mate away as she put on her reading glasses, flipping the book over to read the spell. She mumbled something under her breath and she gasped, her eyes widening. "Lu-Chan . . ."

"What is it?"

"You've been cursed."

"Who cursed Lucy?" Natsu interrupted as he noticing that Lucy was about to cry. Her cheeks puffed out and her face redden, her eyes becoming teary. "Why would somebody curse me?"

"Oh Lucy, don't cry." Mirajane pulled the small toddler into her arms, stroking her head soothingly. Lucy sniffled and held onto Mirajane, the blonde looking at Levy with tearful eyes. "I don't know . . . Lu-Chan isn't somebody to hate."

"Who the hell would curse Lucy?" Natsu growled his eyes darkening as he saw his precious Lucy cry. He hated seeing her cry. He promised whoever made Lucy cry he'll pummel them to the ground and so far, his hands were itching to give somebody a good punch in the face.

"Well, it'll wear off eventually, Lucy; did you do anything odd for the past days?"

"I was home all the time. Either home or at the guild and what did I ever do so wrong?" Lucy started to cry and Natsu panicked, scooping the crying girl into his arms as he lifted her up high and cooed at her. The guild watched in amazement as Natsu tried his best to cheer his teammate up. "Come on, Luce. Stop crying like a baby, we'll get you fixed."

"B – But, I don't want to be 6. Everything bad happened when I was 6,"

"Well you're 18 in the inside and you're not at your Mansion, you're at Fairy Tail."

"W – Will you help me turn 18 again, Natsu?"

"With all my willpower and strength, I'll turn you back. Promise," Natsu grinned at the sniffling blonde, Lucy leaning in to hug him tight as her tiny hand fisted into his shirt. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep in the dragon slayer's arms. Natsu was surprised how fast kids fell asleep; he suddenly felt jealous. "Aw, Natsu, you're like a father!"

"I didn't know Natsu had a fatherly side like this."

"I don't, I'm actually shaking real bad because I'm afraid I might hurt Lucy so can one of you guys please take her before I drop her or something." The guild almost burst out laughing but Erza shot them all glares saying if they woke up the 6 year old stellar spirit all of them would have to deal with her and so, the whole place was quiet except for some whispers here and there.

Mirajane took Lucy into her arms and rocked her in place skillfully, Natsu watching in amazement. How come she was so good with children? He was horrible; was it because she was a woman? No, Erza isn't good with children either, she always make them cry or run away in fear like he does. What was it?

Natsu decided he'll talk to Mirajane about it later.

"Ah, I found some more clues." Levy announced the guild all ears. "It _isn't _a curse, it's some spell. It says here that the spell is activated if the person had eaten some special kind of mushroom – Natsu, had Lu-Chan eaten any mushrooms?"

"Why ask me?"

"Cause you're always with her." Natsu started to think back, trying to see what she's eaten this whole week. She knew she ate crackers, fruits, sweet things, cookies – told her not to eat so much or else she'll get fat but all he got was a kick to the face – juice, cupcakes, soup, and many other things Natsu couldn't remember. "Natsu, it might be that Soup Lucy ate two days ago!" Happy shouted making Natsu come back into reality.

"Ah, that!"

"What Soup?"

"Well Lucy was boasting about how she found some rare mushroom in the forest when we were hiking earlier that day but my stomach wasn't feeling so good that night so she ate it herself. I didn't think it was magical,"

"What did it look like?"

"It was grayish, brownish, like a regular mushroom but at the top you could see white beginning to sprout – looked weird."

"Natsu, that's called the _Jikan_ Mushroom, the '_time'_ mushroom." Levy said as he held up to the book to show the guild, Natsu squinting a bit to stare at it. "Natsu, that's the mushroom!"

"Yeah, I see. So, Lucy is stuck like this till when?"

"How many servings did she have?" Natsu started to think back, remembering how she devoured about 3 bowls. "Luce was hungry that night I think, she ate like 3."

"3 bowl . . . one mushroom, maybe it'll take 5 months?"

"Perfect! Then while Lucy is 6 years old she could stay at Fairy Hills and then when she turns 18 again she'll be free!" Mirajane said her eyes twinkling as the Fairies knew what they were going to do. She was planning on buying Lucy every single pretty dress that'll catch her eye and dress her up like a doll. Mirajane always wanted to have a baby girl to do that but now since Lucy was 6 again, her dream was coming true. "Mirajane, I don't think dressing Lucy up like a doll will make her happy."

"She's only 6, what will she do? She can't win against me,"

"Mira, leave Lucy alone." The bartender only stuck her tongue out, gasping as she felt the blonde stir in her arms. Once her eyes were open and chocolate brown eyes stared at her, Mirajane lifted the blonde up high up in the air making her squeal in surprise. "Oh Lucy, aren't you glad? I'm taking you to Fairy Hills and taking care of you!"

"F – Fairy Hills? What about my apartment?"

"We'll make Erza take care of that, aren't you excited?"

"No, I want to stay at my apartment!" A small frown appeared on Mira's face and Lucy felt bad. "Natsu, I want Natsu!" Lucy said as she started to frail her arms and legs in the air, Natsu's body tensing as he heard Lucy whining his name. Lucy knew Natsu would understand and he would take care of her in her apartment if she asked.

Natsu came over and looked at Lucy, grinning from ear to ear. "What's up, Luce?"

"I want to stay with you!" The guild went silent after that, only Lucy's struggling was heard. She opened her arms out towards him making him reach for her but Mirajane pulled away, glaring at Natsu. "I want to take care of her."

"But she wants me,"

"I want Natsu!"

"Why do you want to stay with Natsu, Lucy? Why not Erza? Levy? Or maybe even I, Natsu am too reckless to take care of you." Mirajane explained causing Natsu to protest in the back but she just ignored him, watching as Lucy's tiny baby face shifted into mixed emotions. She then shook her head, Mira's frown coming back. "I want Natsu!"

"Why do you want Natsu, Lucy?"

"Natsu understands me and I want him!" Lucy whined as she felt like she was going to cry again. Natsu scooped the blonde into his arms and carefully make sure he didn't hurt her. He was getting better at this.

"Alright Luce, if that's what you want, you'll get it."

* * *

**A/N: **I really love you guys. Oh god, you just review my story the second it's out. WHAT THE HEEELL. But I really love that and it always makes me happy! It makes me want to continue and I love you guys so much. Here is part two, hope you enjoyed.  
Thanks for reading, review, review, reeeview!


	3. Chapter 3

Parenting Day One.

"Gah, Lucy, don't go up there!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy as she climbed the bookshelf, seeing that it was wobbling and books were falling out. He was scared to death when he was left alone with Lucy in her huge house. He was so scared that he might do something, he only watched her from afar and he dozed off for a _second_ and there he sees the 6 year old climbing the bookshelf, the whole thing about to topple over her.

"Natsu, I was so close on getting that book!"

"I just saved your life! You could have been buried under all that!"

"It wouldn't have fallen over."

"What book do you want?" Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, the blonde in his arms as she pointed at the yellow book that stood out of all of her other ones. Natsu reached for the book and handed it to Lucy who took the book happily and asked to be set down. Natsu gently put her small figure down on the ground and she ran off to go read it peacefully.

"Tch, kids." Natsu bent down to pick up the books that had fallen. Who knew taking care of someone that always took care of him was so hard to deal with? He felt like a parent. A busy parent while at it.

After a moment of picking the books up and starting to put them in the shelves, Happy came flying over. "Natsu, Lucy is trying to climb on her bed with the wheelie chair!" Happy squeaked making Natsu's eyes widen. Natsu dropped all the books and ran to her bedroom to see Lucy climbing on top of the nightstand, her whole body shaking as the chair was about to roll away.

Suddenly the wheels moved and the chair moved backwards, Lucy's whole body jolting forward as she screamed for help. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he dolphin dived with his arms stretched out wide to catch the blonde.

She fell into his arms Natsu sighed in relief, sitting up to find Lucy sniffling and looking as if she was going to cry. "N – Natsu . . ." She whimpered, Natsu's whole body slumping as he covered his forehead with his palm, sighing. What was he going to do with her? He leaned forward and flicked her forehead making her yelp in pain and cover the place he flicked with her tiny pale hands. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I wanted to get on the bed."

"You could have waited till Happy or I come!"

"B – But . . ."

"No Buts Luce, Jesus, I can't do anything without knowing you're going to get yourself killed." Natsu mumbled standing up to bend down and pick the sniffling blonde who wrapped an arm around his neck while the other one rubbed her teary eyes. Natsu felt a bit bad but he couldn't help but feel a bit angry at her for doing something reckless.

Her book was long forgotten on the floor and Natsu walked on over to her kitchen, wanting to feed the girl before she went to bed since if he left her alone she was going to do something reckless again. He brought her to her counter and put her down there, looking her straight in the eye before saying, "I'm going to make you a sandwich so you better keep still and _not_ get yourself killed." The blonde only nodded and gulped, not wanting to mess with Natsu's angry side. She knew he could get pretty violent and scary when angry.

Natsu shot her a look and ordered Happy to watch Lucy who saluted him and sat next to the 6 year old blonde who starting to pat his blue furry head. Natsu opened Lucy's fridge and started to look through it, seeing that there was only pudding cups, apple sauce, juice, milk, and some crackers and cheese. Lucy didn't eat a lot.

Natsu took a mental note to go food shopping with Lucy later.

Instead making a sandwich for the blonde he took some apple sauce and pudding, taking a spoon he made his way over to the two who were giggling like crazy. He set the 4 cups down and opened a chocolate pudding cup, dipping his spoon in before presenting it to Lucy. She looked at the chocolate lump on the spoon before leaning forward to capture it in her mouth. Her lips curved up to a smile and Natsu couldn't help but smile back. "Like it?"

"Good,"

"I want some too, Natsu!" Happy said as he opened his mouth wide, Natsu shoving a spoonful into his mouth. Happy giggled and Natsu rolled his eyes, feeling as if he was a father left alone to take care of his kids.

"More, Natsu, more!" Lucy chanted Natsu dipping the spoon in to feed her some more. She made some humming noise from the back of her throat and she giggled. "More!" Lucy reached forward flipping the cup over but thanks to Natsu's fast reflexes he grabbed it before it hit the ground and made a mess all over the floor. When his sensitive nose picked up a scent of chocolate nearby he looked down to see his shirt covered in chocolate pudding. He scrunched his nose up and pulled his scarf off, wrapping it around Lucy's neck as he started to unzip his one sleeved black shirt. He took his shirt off and went on over to Lucy's sink to wash off the chocolate, the scent sinking through his shirt.

Now he'll smell like chocolate for the rest of the night.

When he turned back around he almost had a heart attack. Lucy was climbing up her fridge with Happy flying over her trying to help her get off but she just pushed him away.

Natsu knew it was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

Natsu was walking through the streets with a sleeping Lucy in his arms and bags under his eyes. He was barely awake an 8 in the morning because of what happened last night with Lucy. She kept causing problems and so he got _no_ sleep at all just so he could watch the celestial mage before she killed herself. Happy had left sometime during the night since Natsu was growing real frustrated and tired and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. Natsu made sure to '_thank'_ Happy, later.

Natsu let out a wide long yawn as his feet automatically moved on top of the cobblestone streets, his sensitive nose and eyesight catching his precious guild all the way on top of the hill. He looked down to see if Lucy was safe and she was cradled in between his chest and his left arm, Natsu grinning to himself proudly.

Wait till the guild sees this.

He was practically reading books about child-care thinking if he read this while Lucy was asleep he would be able to take care of her better and it actually helped.

Lucy's soft snores was making Natsu's eyes feel droopy and soon enough he would be able to sleep. He gently pushed the guild and noticed that it was loud but not loud enough that it'll scare the poor blonde awake. He quickly went to the bar to set give the blonde to the willing Mirajane, looking at Natsu and Lucy with soft motherly eyes.

When he handed Lucy to Mirajane she started to fuss in her sleep, noticing that was familiar warmth was gone. Mirajane tried singing to her but it was no use. Natsu felt like his head was going to explode in fire. Natsu took Lucy back in his arms, sitting back down on the bar stool he held her protectively in his arms while his eyes started to droop.

Never in life did he think he needed to something as difficult as _babysitting_.

Sure, he took care of Happy but the two mostly stayed at the guild so many pitched in to help. But Lucy, Lucy wouldn't even go to other people, she always wanted to be with him and it sure made him tired.

As he started to doze off he was kept waking up due to the guild becoming _louder_ and furniture being smashed or loud screams across the room, making Natsu worry about the blonde waking up in his arms. He tightened his hold on Lucy while trying to block her hearing out with his large hands around them but when he heard a chair come crashing near the bar he quickly stood up before the crash or vibration scared Lucy awake.

Oh, _now_ he was pissed.

Natsu sucked in air as he spit a huge fireball into the air of the guild, the fireball exploding in the air to startle many members and for the flames to disappear into thin air before it touched the ground. The guild of course shifted their attention to Natsu since that was the only person in the guild that used fire dangerously like that. When they turned to look at him he glared at everyone dangerously, the bags under his eyes multiplying.

"If anyone of you, and I mean _anyone_ dares and wake Lucy up from her sleep I will burn you all to crisps!"

And with that he made his way to a table that wasn't yet broken and fell on the bench, Lucy still in his arms asleep, he checked on her once more before his eyes given up and fell. His snores were heard across the quiet guild, everyone inching closer and closer to the pair to see if they were really asleep. Natsu held Lucy tight in his arms, not wanting her to get hurt, his face scrunched up but soon relaxing when he felt Lucy clutch his shirt telling him she was there.

What has gotten into Natsu?

"My, haven't they becoming close?" Mirajane giggled from the bar, people looking at her while some staring at the pair. "Looks like flame-head _didn't_ burn or hurt Lucy," Erza gave his arm a punch and he yelped, rubbing the spot as he watched the red-head stroll over to them. "I'm proud of Natsu, he went through a night with Lucy but he looks pretty tired."

"Lu-Chan probably kept him up all night."

"But Lucy is so calm, why would Natsu need to worry about what she did?"

"She probably was all bouncy because she's 6 again." The guild started to make statements, agreeing or disappearing on what somebody said, their voice gradually growing and growing without none realizing. When they were almost at maximum level Natsu stirred and the guild stopped, deciding they'll argue next time and not got hurt by the infamous Salamander. "Tsk, who put that dress on Lucy? She needs new clothes!"

"It was probably Natsu; he doesn't know how to dress people."

"But he dresses pretty nicely himself,"

"I like his new clothes,"

"I liked his vest, it showed off his abs." The guild once again started to ague making Erza snap at them to be quiet or else they'll wake the two of. And with that, the guild was dead-silent except for the small whispered now and then.

Once Lucy and Natsu woke up from them slumber, Mirajane decided she'll take Lucy shopping.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Natsu! Lucy has made him into one huge mess, I think messier. XD  
Well, children are children and Lucy needs to get what she likes! Here is the next chapter to _Taking Care of You._ Hope you guys liked!

Thanks for reading. :'3


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble With Shopping.

Natsu felt extremely jealous of Lucy right now due to the fact how she was being pushed in a cart at the store, finding it ridiculous that Lucy had to be pushed around and he needed to walk around. Lucy had two legs, she should use them properly but just because she was 6 again Mirajane gave her the '_special'_ treatment.

He snorted as he followed the S-class mage and Lucy who was sitting and humming some tune to herself. He hated this. Why the hell was he here anyways? Oh yeah, because of Lucy. Lucy demanded Natsu went with them or else she won't go anywhere and he was forced to come by Erza. He was still sleepy and tired but he couldn't refuse _Erza_ and letting Lucy go somewhere without him made him worry. Even though she was with Mirajane, he still had an uneasy feeling inside him.

He groaned a bit as he crossed his arms, his body stopping whenever Mirajane stopped to show Lucy a pretty shirt or something that she liked, making him feel oh so very tired.

Knowing Lucy came from a rich and obedient family Natsu thought this will be a very easy job to take care of Lucy but somehow she was very . . . reckless. Somewhat like him. Was it because she was with him a lot? Did he rub off on her? Somehow that made him smile.

"Oh Natsu, how do you think this will look on Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she shoved a pink dress in Natsu's face, his onyx eyes observing the wool dress she held. His eyes darting from Lucy to the dress, back and forth till he shrugged. "Pink matches her, it's alright."

"Why don't you participate?"

"In shopping? I'll pass, anyways, I'm just here to supervise Lucy because Erza made me," Natsu shrugged nonchalantly making Lucy pout a bit. She was beginning to think he didn't like taking care of her. "Come on Natsu, look, Lucy is upset now." Mirajane said as she noticed the blonde pout, Natsu raising a brow at Lucy. "Do you really want me to find some clothes for you to wear?"

"I don't care."

"See? I don't need to do stuff, don't mind me, I'll just follow and observe you guys."

"I want Natsu to hold me!"

"Yeah, Natsu, you should hold Lucy if you're not going to do anything but mope around."

"I'm not moping –" Natsu started to protest but when he felt Lucy's weight being put on his arms he adjusted her as she and he was comfortable, shooting Mirajane a look.

That woman was full of surprises.

"Come along now children, we have many stuff to do." Natsu huffed and followed her, Lucy clinging onto his scarf as he walked. She still wasn't used to the heights as Natsu held her in his arms or some other guild mate. She was never a huge fan of heights and knowing that Natsu was almost 6 foot tall, she was scared shitless whenever she looked down. That's why; she was always looking at his face or closing her eyes, not wanting to cry. Even though she was 18-years-old in the inside, she still was 6 in the outside.

"Lucy, don't you think this is cute?" Mirajane held out a pair of pink ballerina shoes out towards the celestial mage, Lucy staring at them for a moment. Natsu looked at Lucy and back at the shoes, wondering if she liked them or now. All he wanted to do is go home and sleep. "They're okay."

"Alright, I'm buying them."

"Mira, please don't buy so many."

"Don't worry; I'm doing this because I want to." Mirajane giggled as she walked away again, Natsu following her. Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu who eyed her back, "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be here,"

"Ditto," Natsu mumbled, stopping as the white-haired mage stopped once again, going through a rack of clothing for 6-year-olds. She hummed some tune and held up dress after dress, putting the ones she loved in the cart then going to the next one. Lucy pouted at Natsu and he groaned, hating to see that come from _her._ "Tell Mira I want to go back."

"Are you crazy? No way, I'm not going to get skinned alive – you tell her."

"But she won't listen to me."

"And you think she'll listen to me?" Lucy shrugged and smiled a bit but Natsu shook his head, watching Mira like a hawk. How could he convince her to go? "Mira, let's go back, I think Lucy is tired." Natsu said as he gesture towards the yawning blonde, Mira looking at Lucy and back at the clothes, not even bothering to look worried. "She could sleep in your arms."

"She needs to be comfortable."

"Not now, just for a bit more." Natsu silently groaned as he heard Lucy signing also, the two of them wondering what would allow her to allow them to leave. "You seem tired, Natsu." Lucy said as she noticed the bags under his eyes and the dull look he gave. Natsu shrugged and yawned a bit, his mouth opening wide but soon closing shut. "Yeah, you kept me awake all night long." He mumbled, Lucy suddenly feeling a bit bad. Normally _he_ would be the one keeping _her _up but now _she_ kept _him_ awake. What happened? "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I took the time to read." Lucy gawked at him and Natsu raised a brow. "You _read_ instead of _sleeping_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Natsu . . . I'm so proud of you."

"Geez, don't say that. It's kind of weird having a 6-year-old tell me that." Natsu scratched his cheek awkwardly feeling a bit bashful in front of Lucy. Lucy giggled and held on his scarf tightly, a small blush on her cheeks.

Natsu re-adjusted Lucy into his arms as he sighed, feeling like he was out with his wife and kid. Seeing how the older woman looked at him with soft smile and murmuring about how '_sweet'_ he was Natsu felt a shiver run up his spine. Marrying Mirajane and having Lucy as a kid? Sure, Mirajane is beautiful and badass but he would be insane to marry somebody as crazy as Mira. And Lucy as a kid? He rather have Lucy as a wife than a kid. Natsu felt another shiver run up his spine as he could imagine Lucy's weird and loudness mixing with his crazy and destructiveness.

That's going to be one hell of a family.

"Why are you shivering so much?" Lucy asked as she felt Natsu vibrate time to time, Natsu waving her off. "Nothing, I just felt a chill run up my spine." Natsu narrowed his eyes as he saw a mother holding a small boy's hand smiling at him. He hated the looks they gave him, it made him look soft.

He might as well go dress in frilly clothes to make him look softer.

"Oh, Natsu, look at that!" Lucy patted his shoulder, the dragon slayer looking at what she was pointing at. His nose scrunched up as he smelt the perfume coming from the small bear that held a pink-ish box, a cough escaping his lips. "Ew, I'm not going over there."

"But it smells good! Go Natsu, I want to buy it!"

"You're only 6 years old, wait 12 more years." Natsu started to follow Mirajane walking farther away from the perfume department making Lucy whine and fuss. Natsu snickered to himself as Lucy started to tug on his scarf, whining at Natsu. "Natsu, why is Lucy so whiny?"

"She wants some stinking perfume but I think she's too young."

"Well, she could buy it for herself in 5 months."

"See, Mira even agrees."

"But Mira!" Lucy whined now at the white-haired beauty, her two feet on Natsu's shoulder as she hung on by his scarf, Natsu unfazed. He was just waiting for Lucy to fall so he could catch her and keep her at bay since now he was receiving weird looks for people. "Now Lucy, you're only 6 years old."

"Yeah, listen to Mira, Luce." Natsu smirked causing Lucy to pout and glare at Natsu. "You're supposed to make me happy and take care of me, not bully me!"

"Who says I'm bullying you?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her direction, not even trying to hide his amusement. "Me!" Lucy huffed, dropping her legs as she pulled on his scarf, hanging down from it to choke and bring the dragon slayer down with her. He fell to his knees and pulled his scarf away from the blonde that clutched it in her tiny hands, shooting her a glare but she ran off, causing his eyes to widen. Mirajane gasped and watched the blonde run off, nudging Natsu to stand up.

"Go get her!"

Natsu heaved himself on his feet as he dashed towards the running celestial mage, extending his arms as he was close on grabbing her but she suddenly took a turn and Natsu crashed into rack of clothing, shirts and other clothing filling the air to fall. Natsu groaned and rubbed his head as he felt his head collide with the iron rail, cursing at nobody in particular. "Natsu!" Mira's voice brought him back to reality and he heaved himself up once more, ignoring the woman who cried out when he just left the messed up clothing there, sniffing the air to look for Lucy. Once he found her scent her started running, shouting her name out time to time.

He was going to get skinned alive if Erza found out he lost Lucy at the store.

Natsu kept following her scent around the place, shouting her name out but suddenly stopped when he smelt a strong scent coming from a certain place. He pitched his nose and gagged, wondering if Lucy did it.

Oh, she was _so_ going to get it.

He ignored the scent and followed Lucy's, finally seeing a blob of yellow to dash for it. He watched as the 6-year-old ran away, his feet stomping towards her to reach forward and snatch her up from the ground. Lucy squealed in surprise, the blonde now in the arms of the dragon slayer. He glared at her and Lucy felt her blood running cold.

"You're in _so_ much trouble."

"Me? I think it's _you_ who is in so much trouble."

"What did I do?" Lucy pointed behind him and Natsu turned around, his face growing pale as he noticed most of the clothes were burned or were on fire, racks were knocked down and clothes were on the floor. The whole place was wrecked and Mirajane was in the middle, looking at him as if she was going to kill him.

There goes another bill to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy crap, the reviews are almost up to 100 already? Like how 'The Chase' is already past 500. O: Thank you so much! I appreciate all of your support. ;n;  
I'm sorry I have to cut this chapter short, I just think I should make this story filled with short-ish chapters so yeah. B]  
Thank you for reading and please review. :'3


	5. Chapter 5

Bet.

"How's babysitting for ya?" Gray asked as he came over to where the fire user sat with his head on the table while his arms were spread out wide on the table. He was completely exhausted. Not just because he was forced to help clean the store up with the damages and pay them back for the wreck he made but just because Lucy was driving him insane every second of the day.

Sure, she's cute. Sure, she amazingly smart for a 6-year-old. Sure, she's strong. But that's just from people's _perspective_. None had witnessed Lucy's weird side maybe reckless side like he did. He, Natsu Dragneel, was mentally and physically worn out.

He swore he was never going to have kids one day – they were too much trouble.

"Horrible," he grumbled, not in the mood for fighting it arguing. Luckily Lucy was taken away by Erza and the girls for a while to talk or else he would have passed out. "Why? Babysitting isn't that hard, flame-head."

"Oho, please tell me you just did _not_ say that." Natsu lifted his head up, a smirk plastered on his lips challenging him to say it again. Gray raised an eyebrow, wondering what his problem was. "How hard is it to look after a 6-year-old? Especially if that 6-year-old is Lucy."

"How _hard_ is it to take care of _Lucy_ you ask? Oh, you don't understand. Why don't you take care of Lucy for a whole day and come back to me to tell me how _'easy'_ it was?"

"Fine then, but if I find out it was easy and you're just fucking with me you owe me 70,000 jewels."

"Oh, and if _I_win, you owe _me_ 70,000 jewels along with a fire meal for a whole week." Gray stared at him for a moment, considering the deal for a while. Sure, babysitting sounds all fun and all but was Lucy _that_ hard to deal with that the almighty _Natsu Dragneel_ was _worn out_ just by taking care of her for a day? "Deal," The words came out without a second thought, his pale hand reaching over to shake his tan one. They shook on it and his head fell once more, the ice-mage looking around for the key user.

Hopefully she takes this easier then he thinks she will.

Once he found the blonde he got up, mumbling a goodbye before he walked on over towards the girls where they were keeping Lucy captive. He strolled over there casually, his hands stuffed in his pants pocket while his bare chest showed-off his Fairy Tail sign. He greeted the girls as they saw him approach them, his dark eyes falling on the small girl that was wearing a purple frilly dress - curtsy of Mirajane. In his opinion it's a bit too much but seeing that Lucy wasn't complaining and trying to pry the thing off her body, it must be a liking of her taste.

He held back a snort. Girls and their fashion sense.

"Hey, Lucy, guess what?" Gray tried his best to be enthusiastic about this, a small force-grin appearing on his face. "What? And you're making a weird face,"

"Err, well, yeah. Anyways, Natsu agreed to let me take care of you for the day." Gray watched as the blonde's face shifted into confusion than into discomfort, soon turning into a scowl and a pout. Gray couldn't help but think she looked incredible _cute_ like that. Why hasn't he noticed this before? Was it because she never pouted in front of him?

Lucky bastard Natsu was.

"You take care of me?" She repeated, Gray nodding at her words. "You know, to give him a break and all. Look at him; he's dying over there." Gray nodded towards the table he came from, the fire-mage still in the same position he was in before but now snoring.

Poor guy.

"But . . . Natsu is supposed to take care of me." Sweet edolas, her voice is too cute to belong to any human in the world.

"Yeah, I know but he's tired and I told him I'll take care of you till the end of the day,"

"B - But . . ." She celestial mage looked like she was about to burst into tears and Gray panicked; was she going to cry? He wasn't good with crying children, neither the less crying _girls_. He made Mirajane cry a couple of time and he sure felt like hell after doing that - the males all witnessing himself do it to weigh the disappointment on his shoulders. He made Juvia cry a couple times also and he almost drowned many times because of that, the guild getting caught up with it also. And he _definitely_ didn't want _Lucy_ crying; making a child cry was like punching a girl in the face - it felt wrong and it _is_ wrong.

Also, he knew he was in loads of shit if Natsu found out he made Lucy cry and he didn't want _another_ burnt mark somewhere on his body.

"Oh no, Lucy don't cry -" Gray started to say, rising his hands up in reason but Lucy hopped off her stool, running towards the rosy-haired guy whining something about not leaving her.

Gray and the rest of the girls watched as Lucy hoped on the bench, shaking the fire-mage awake. He jolted awake, his left fist catching on fire as if he was preparing to fight somebody who dared to wake him up from his sleep but calmed down when he saw the small girl practically in tears in front of him. He embraced her and put her on the table where he once had his head lying on, worry crossing his features while he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"G - Gray told me you're leaving me in his care for the day, is that true?" Natsu sighed and blinked a couple of times, his eyes drooping a slight bit. "Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I really need some sleep before I go insane - don't worry, it's only till the end of today and you'll be with me the rest of the time." Natsu reached over to ruffle her hair, grinning at her pouting face.

Lucy looked down at the space between him for a moment, allowing his words to sink into her mind. Sure, she feels bad for keeping him up and making him so tired but she wanted to be with him and him only just because he can provide that safe and comfortable aura and he just understands her like that. But she also understands that he needed sleep and she was driving him off the edge with her energetic 6-year-old body. "Promise?"

"Promise,"

"Pink-swear me."

"Luce, you're the only 18-year-old I've seen who still _pinky swears_."

"Ah, ah, don't forget, I'm 6 right now." Lucy tried winking with her 6-year-old face but ended up blinking which caused Natsu him snort. "Point proven, now hurry up and get your pinky out before I pass out." Natsu yawned, holding out his pinky while Lucy did the same. She widen as she realized his pinky was 10 times the size of hers making her feel so tiny. Natsu gently laced his over-sized pinky with hers and looked her in the eyes, grinning sincerely. "I promise I'll be with you by the end of the day."

"Good, now put me down so I could go back!"

"Alright, alright, and if that ice-princess does anything mean or makes you cry, I promise I'll burn him to crisps." Natsu said as he set the purple wearing girl down on her two feet, Lucy smiling at him. "Yes sir!"

"Good, now see ya." Natsu saluted her, his head falling on the table again as he started to snore immediately. Lucy giggled and skipped on over to where they were all watching them, their eyes falling on the girl that now stood in front of them, her body swaying back and forth as she held her arms behind her back.

"Alright Gray, you can be with me the day."

"Awesome, so, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for going to the park to feed the birds!" Lucy grinned cutely, Gray wondering what was so bad about this cute Fairy Tail mage in front of him. Gray nodded, reaching down to scoop her up in his arms but was stopped by a hand. He looked to see Erza shooting him a glare which his blood ran cold to.

"At least put on some clothes before you take Lucy out in public. People will think you're some pervert taking away Lucy."

Erza did have a point and so he went searching for his shirt while Lucy was accompanied by the ladies of Fairy Tail.

~**X**~

Natsu yawned as his mouth opened up widely, a loud yawn escaping his lips as he got under the pink blanket which was actually real bright in the light. Natsu scowled as he got annoyed with the blankets, considering of burning it and sleeping just in the open but knowing Lucy, she wouldn't like a burnt blanket.

Dressed in his regular sleeping attire, a green t-shirt and grayish whiteish shorts he flopped on Lucy's pillow, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of the celestial mage. He really did love her scent; it was relaxing and sometimes overwhelming. Since Lucy was out with Gray today just because he was tried and did a buttload of work, he decided he'll take a nap at Lucy's place while she's away.

She wouldn't mind, she'll be home in a couple hours anyways. Natsu just hopes Gray takes cares of her and _do not_ make her cry. If he found out Gray did something to displease Lucy he would personally kick Gray out of Magnolia, maybe all the way across the world on a rocket.

Happy was still in the guild and he was a bit lonely without his flying companion by his side but Happy was trying to progress with Carla at least a bit more and so, he was forced to drag himself to Lucy's house by himself. Just because Mira said it was an uncomfortable and bad place he was sleeping out, he came to the closet and most comfortable place he knew.

Lucy's house.

Sure, she would hate him just barging in while she wasn't really the type to get angry and _force_ him out of her house or bed because she was 6 and he was almost 19. He would beat her any day, even if she was 18-years-old but Natsu knew that was going to _never_ happen. Never will he see the day where he _harms_ the blonde by purpose. Physically, he would never lay a finger on her without her consult and mentally, he would try and keep her happy most of the time. Thinking of hurting Lucy was like punching yourself in the gut; it hurt a lot.

He could try and beat her in an argument but he knows Lucy is smarter and he just couldn't win against a woman in that. Not in a million years, never. Sparring, yes, he could. Yes, he could give Lucy a hard slap on the back on a great work down and she would fall. It was either he was super strong or Lucy was super weak.

He decided it was because of his super strength which he _always_ boasts about to others.

Just because his whole body was packed with muscle he was proud and he tried keeping that body in shape every day. Doing about 100 sit-ups and push-ups every day or running around with a huge rock attached to his body made him physically and mentally fit.

Natsu groaned as he stuffed his face into her pillow, inhaling the sweet, sweet scent of the key user that was absent at the moment. He really hopes she is fine; he was worrying his sleepy figure for nothing. Gray was a friend; Gray was a loyal companion to him and everyone in the guild. Even Lucy and Gray knows Natsu would be killing him if he did something bad to Lucy but why the hell was he worrying so much?

It was getting to his head and soon, he was knocked out without a single thought. He really hopes she was okay.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnnd, I'm going to end the short chapter here. C:  
It's almost 2,220 words so no complaing senorita's! Or senors. Yaaaaaaay! Thank you so much for the reviews and I love every one of them! Thank you for reading and supporting, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

All Yours.

Lucy whined as she jumped up and down on the spot, her two small hands on the knee of the ice-mage who was covering his face with his hand as he crossed his arms. The Fairy tail mages were in the park, resting or what Lucy calls, stalling. "Gray, come on! Natsu promised me that we'll go to the lake and go fish!"

"I'm not Natsu and for the final time I'm not going fishing-fishing is boring."

"But Gray!"

"Lucy, I said no. If you want to go so much go with flame-head." Gray once again shot her down and Lucy looked at him with wide glassy brown eyes. Gray covered his eyes, not wanting to look at her puppy-dog face which worked on him so he decided not to look at the pouting Lucy. Natsu _was_ right. For once, he was, Lucy was a pain in the ass. "B—But. . . " Lucy whimpered, Gray's head shooting up to look at Lucy with wide eyes. She had tears in the corner of her eyes and she sounded like she was going to and Gray panicked. If Natsu found out Lucy cried, he would get a 3rd degree burn somewhere on his body and _that_ wasn't attractive _at all_. "No, no, no, no, no, don't cry!"

"I—I want to go look for fishes!"

"Let's go to Natsu!" As soon as the 6-year-old heard '_Natsu'_ her eyes widen and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Let's go to Natsu!" Lucy repeated, jumping up and down in a bubbly manner. Gray muttered something under his breath as he bent down to pick the blonde up, the pair now heading back to Fairy Tail.

He was _never _going to doubt him again.

~**X**~

"We're back." Gray muttered as he opened the guild doors, Lucy being set to the floor to run towards a pink-haired dragon slayer by the bar. "Natsu!" Lucy squealed happily, the dragon slayer turning to around to look at the person who called his name. His whole face brightened as he bent down to pick the girl that was running to him up, grinning widely. "Luce! You're back!"

"Yes! You look well rested, did you sleep well?"

"Of course, I slept in your bed." Immediately her face darkened, the blonde glaring at him trying to look scary but her cute little face didn't scare Natsu at all. He only grinned at her causing Lucy to anger even more. "You slept in _my_ bed?"

"Yeah, your bed is comfortable. I slept like a bear," Natsu said proudly, Lucy giving his shoulder a light smack. "Don't use my things without my permission!"

"It's just the bed, why not? I sleep in it all the time." Natsu merely shrugged, Lucy scowling at him. She just wishes she was 18 again—she never was taken serious in this 6-year-old body anymore. Everyone thought it was a joke or cute which she found _super _annoying. Natsu pinched both of her cheeks and smirked, the blonde whining at his movement. "Who's a whiny baby?"_  
_

"Awn nawt!"

"Yes, you're a whiny baby, Luce." Lucy slapped his hand away and growled, Natsu raising his hand up in reason, the smirk still lingering on his lips. "My bad, I meant _feisty_baby." Lucy raised her hand to hit him again but Natsu embraced her in his arms, laughing about her being too serious. Lucy just whined and shouted about things while Natsu laughed, making the Fairy Tail members watch in awe. How did he do it?

"How'd babysitting Lucy go, Gray?" Levy asked as she looked at the ice-mage. Gray looked at Levy and shuttered, the same look plastered in his face when he gets in trouble with Erza. He brought the cup he held in his hands up to his lips and took a drink, setting the ice-water down on the table once more. "Horrible," Gray said as the friends all around him looked at him. "How's babysitting a 6-year-old be so hard? Especially if it's bunny-girl."

"Look, Lucy's all sweet and stuff when she's 18—"Gajeel snorted but everyone ignored that, knowing that the iron dragon slayer just loved teasing Lucy and some other fairy tail members. "But she's like a child—a real spoiled one."

"Well Lucy is a child again. She has a reason to be like that,"

"But I thought she'll be all obedient and stuff since she comes from a rich family but I thought wrong." Gray stuttered once more, the people around exchanging glances with others. "Now I owe flame-head money and fire-food for a week." Gray sighed, annoyed and disappointment he once again lost a fight with his rival, Natsu Dragneel. He glanced on over to Natsu and Lucy who were laughing and pouting at each other, the two of them looking like they were having the time of their life while he sat over here sulking like the baby he was. He never encountered an challenge as hard as _babysitting_ before and he knows he'll never do it again. "I just don't get how flame-spit does it." Gray commented, the others agreeing. "I admit, it is hard taking care of a child."

"I could keep Lu-Chan busy with books and stuff."

"But Lucy only wants to be with Natsu, that's the problem."

"Lisanna is right, Natsu and Lucy have a special bond and he understands more than we do so she wants to be with him more." Erza said while the others agreed. "Guess Flame-head has to take care of Lucy for 5 months. I, for one, do not have a problem with it." Gray rose his hand as he looked around, the others nodding while some shook their head. "Natsu can't be with Lucy 24/7."

"We can give him breaks when he looks real worn out. I'm sure Mira-Nee would be glad to keep Lucy at Fairy hills for a couple of days." Lisanna said while looking around at her friends. "Bunny-girl can stay with Shrimp so the Salamander isn't tried to fight me."

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?" Levy asked sweat-dropped at the iron-eater. He only ignored her, looking away as he munched on a old spoon that he took from the Fairy Tail bar. Might as well eat the old useless ones.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?" Natsu came on over, grinning as he held the back of the 6-year-old who hung over his left shoulder clutching on his scarf. Lucy smiled brightly at her friends who returned the gesture, Natsu sitting right down next to Lisanna while setting Lucy down in front of him, the celestial mage sitting down on the edge of the table while sitting in front of Natsu. He pointed at a finger at her face as if he was teaching her manners and tried looking serious, even though amusement was shown on his face. "Be nice,"

"Yes daddy."

"You got Lu-Chan to call you daddy?"

"She just calls me that for some reason. She called me 'mommy' at first but I'm not a girl so yeah." Natsu shrugged as the blonde flashing an innocent smile at her friends before focusing her attention on Natsu's scarf was surprisingly real amazing in her eyes. She never noticed all these patterns or details before and she was far from amused. Natsu looked at her before looking at his friends who looked amazed or freaked out, Lisanna and Levy having this dreamy look on their face. "What?"

"Do you enjoy taking care of Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, leaning in closer to Natsu who just cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing and what she meant by that. "Well, she's my partner and friend so, I guess?" He said a bit awkwardly, the white-haired shape shiftier nodding at this. "By the way you owe me some money and fire food, ice-brain." Natsu looked at Gray and smirked who scowled, looking away. "I _know_," Gray hissed under his breath, Natsu feeling proud now. "Once again, Natsu Dragneel had won!"

"Hey—I've beaten you before!"

"In your dreams ice-princess!"

"You want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to go!"

"Idiots!" Erza barked causing whoever was around to her cringe at the volume. Natsu and Gray squeaked and backed away the best they could in their seat, Natsu shielding himself behind Lucy who looked oblivious while Gray hid behind Juvia who sudden came over. "Do not fight when Lucy is in your care, Natsu." Erza snapped at Natsu who nodded violently, his body still shielding behind Lucy's body who looked around wondering what in the world just happened. "And Gray, don't strip when we have a child in the guild."

"Strip? I'm perfectly—"

"Gray-Sama, your shirt!" Gray looked down and his eyes widen, his body jumping up to have his feet on the bench and table, his arms spread out wide by his sides. "Whoa! When did this happen?" Gray shouted before running off to go find his missing t-shirt. "Juvia shall help Gray-Sama!" Juvia declared before hoping off to go find her beloved t-shirt he had lost all of a sudden.

Idiots always stick together.

"Idiot," Natsu sighed, rolling his eyes at his rival's action while Lucy giggled, grabbing onto Natsu's poniter finger while he grinned at the giggling girl. Lisanna watched and awed, sighing at the pair's actions. Natsu and Lucy looked at the transformer, wondering what in the world she was sighing about. "You two look like father and daughter,"

"Well, Luce calls me daddy and I guess she's like a daughter." Natsu said while wagging his finger back and forth while Lucy held on tight, her pale cheeks flushing a bright pink. "You two would make a great couple," Lisanna said making Lucy flush even more, Natsu gawking at his childhood friend. "No way! Then I'll look like some pedophile then!" Natsu said while looking a bit horrified. He doesn't want to be classified as a pedophile to a child. Especially if that child was Lucy—no way in hell.

Lisanna sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's words, wondering how he was so dumb as a 18-year-old. "I meant if Lucy was 18, Natsu."

"Luce and I?" Natsu repeated, looking at Lisanna back at Lucy who was squirming around uncomfortably in the spot. She never liked the topic of her and Natsu being together. Whenever somebody mentioned something about them being together it made her think about it twice and make her feel embarrassed. Just because she was partners with him and was with him a lot doesn't mean she likes him. Did it? Thinking of her and Natsu being together made her insides warm and somehow gave her a weird feeling inside. Sure, Natsu was amazing and she loved him but does she love him in _that_ way? Doesn't Lisanna and Natsu like each other? Lucy knitted her eyebrows together as she looked at the white-haired woman, wondering why she even brought up the topic if _she_ was the one liking the fire dragon slayer.

"Lisanna?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Uhm, don't you and Natsu like each other?" Lisanna became silent along with Natsu, the two Fairy Tail mage looking at the blonde before turning to look at each other, the two bursting into laughter soon. Lucy watched in bewilderment as they laughed, wondering if it was something she said.

"N—Natsu liking m—me?" Lisanna asked while laughing, slamming her palm on the table. "M—Me liking Lisanna?" Natsu now asked, howling with laughter while the two leaned against each other laughing like maniacs. Lucy suddenly felt bashful, blushing once again. "Was it—was it something I said?"

"Lucy, you got it all wrong!" Lisanna said making the key user stare at her in confusion. "Natsu and I don't have a thing for each other!"

"You . . . don't?" Lucy tilted her head sideways, eyeing the two in front of her. "No way!" Natsu chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "But Mirajane told me—"

"Lucy, Natsu and I might have a past together but that was _years_ ago! Our feelings had vanished."

"Yeah, Lisanna and I are just friends." Natsu grinned widely, grabbing Lisanna's shoulders to hug her sideways and looked at the blonde who just nodded while looking at them. Somehow it made her feel good inside to know they didn't like each other in that way. "He's all yours," Lisanna leaned in to wink and stand up an walk away. Lucy blushed hard and Natsu looked at Lucy in a confused manner, watching his childhood friend walk away. "Yours? I'm yours?"

"F—Forget it!" Lucy shouted, pouting at the ground.

Lisanna also ships them two—stupid match-making Strauss siblings!

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, it's a been a while, I know. But oh well, sorry about it! I've been lazy and busy lately so apologizes to everyone who's wondering or mad at me for not updating in a while. You know I love you all! So keep reading and reviewing and I'll update more. c:  
Thank you for reading, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Story Time.

Natsu sweat-dropped as he looked at the frilly night-dress Lucy was wearing, the blonde running around the place trying to catch Happy who held her book high up in the air as he flew. When did Mirajane buy _that_ piece of trash? He didn't like seeing Lucy wear frilly girl-ish clothes, he rather see her in a short skirt and tank top than that. He wasn't a pervert though, he just didn't think frilliness matched his crazy lively partner and he knew she didn't like them either.

It amazed him on how she wasn't complaining one bit. He sat on her pink couch as he observed the view, watching his partners run and or fly around the room screaming about something while he just simply watched. It was cute.

"Happy! Give me my book back!" Lucy whined as she stomped, pouting at the blue cat who giggled while holding the book up high up in the air. "Come get it!" He teased making Lucy whine even more. She looked over at Natsu with pleading eye and he knew she got her when they made eye contact. He sighed and stood up, Happy not even being close to his height when he stood up. He grabbed the book from Happy and offered him a smile, bending down to give his partner her book back. "There,"

"Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy smiled cutely causing him to smile back. He ruffled her hair and stood back up, looking at his pouting blue friend. "Come on, let's make some dinner. You hungry, Luce?" Natsu asked trying to bring the mood up. "Aye!"

"Oh, oh, me!" Lucy waved her hand in the air, Natsu grinning at this. He bent down to scoop the blonde in his arms again and Happy flew into the kitchen singing something about fish.

Once they entered the kitchen he placed the blonde on her dining table and Happy sat next to the blonde, Lucy making sure she hugged the book tight so the cat didn't take her book this time. Natsu handed a fish, he had put in the fridge earlier, to Happy while he looked in the fridge, looking for something to make the hungry celestial mage. He learned a few things from Mirajane to make and give Lucy but he didn't know if Lucy had all the ingredients to make the kind of things. All he could do is feed her sandwiches and or apple sauce which Lucy didn't complain about.

Natsu tapped his fingers on the fridge door as he skimmed the fridge again, noticing there was a couple of fruits sitting here and there, milk and juice cartons on the bottom part, cheese and yogurt on the side and water bottles filled the whole door pockets. Vegetables were in the small bottom drawer and other then the half-eaten cake there was nothing. He furrowed his brows and reeled back; looking at the blonde who was looking at Happy in disgust, watching as fish skin flew everywhere.

He forgot to go grocery shopping and now here he was, suffering over hunger.

He could go back to Fairy Tail but he knew Lucy wouldn't want to go back since it was already 9PM. He decided he'll just eat some fruit and give Lucy some fruit since he had a full stomach due to Mirajane's delicious fire food he had moments before they came home. He grabbed a knife and started to wash the apples and grapes, a groan escaping his lips. He was so used to allowing the girls or Lucy do this for him that he was actually physically drained. Never did he think he'll do this in a _million_ of years.

But somehow Lucy got him to do it—like everything else.

Natsu grabbed the grapes and put them in a bowl, grabbing the knife and washed apple to walk towards Lucy and Happy who were playfully shoving each other on the table. He carefully cut the apple and handed the bad cut apple towards the child who looked a but surprised.

She looked at Natsu and back at the apple before leaning in to capture the apple in her mouth, a sweet smile coming to her lips. Natsu grinned back and bit the apple with his teeth, munching as he gently pushed the bowl of grapes to Lucy who happily took the grapes and started to eat one by one.

"So, what do you feel like doing tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he held the bitten apple towards Lucy who bit the place he had bitten, Natsu decided it'll be easier to do this then cut. Lucy started to think as she chewed, Natsu finding it adorable.

"Hey, let's go on a mission!" Natsu suddenly shouted making Lucy gawk at him while Happy shook his head. "I doubt Erza or Mira would let us take Lucy with us,"

"But it's no fun without Lucy."

"But she's 6 again so they won't let us."

"I can protect her!"

"I doubt it," Happy once again repeated making Natsu frown. He looked at Lucy who stared at him, pouting his cute pout when he wanted something from Lucy. Lucy just shrugged, reaching for the apple again. Natsu held it out towards her, allowing her to bite. "What if we say Lucy wants to go?"

"Where do I want to go?"

"On a mission."

"But I don't," Natsu frowned and whined a bit, looking at her with pleading eyes. "We haven't gone in like a month now!" Natsu whined, Lucy shaking her head. "You can go with Happy then, I'll stay." Lucy said stunning Natsu. Lucy always wanted to be with him but now she was acting like the 18-year-old one making him tear up.

"You grow up so fast!" Natsu flung his arms around her, shoving her into his hard warm chest. She made a noise of surprise and looked up at the dragon slayer that was rambling about how kids grew up so fast and Happy replying with a single, '_Aye.'_ Lucy giggled and tried wrapping her arms around his large figure, giving his shoulder a pat. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

"But Lucy—"

"If you really want me to go, where would you like to go?"

"She agreed?" Happy shouted in bewilderment as the fire user's face brightened up tenfold. He never understood his partner and his weird mood-swings. Or is that what humans call it? "How about we get a job where we fight off many monsters and—"

"The idea is rejected. Erza will never allow us to take Lucy on _that_ kind of mission!" Happy shouted as he made an X with his paws, Natsu frowning as he thought about another mission they'll enjoy. "How about we go destroy—"

"That is also a big no!"

"Capturing a villia—"

"No!"

"Fine the murder—"

"No!"

"How about we go up to the mountains and—"

"No Natsu! Think about Lucy here!" Happy pointed at the young child who stopped mid-way on eating an apple, her wide innocent eyes staring right back at them. Natsu frowned and sighed, knowing what Happy means by that. Lucy _is_ fragile right now but it wasn't like she was when she was 18-years-old. But the thing was, Lucy would take a blow without being too hurt or making him worry a lot because he knew she was strong and could take care of herself but Lucy was 6 right now and she was an easy target. She couldn't use her keys since that'll take up too much magical power that she has right now in her small body and she definitely could not use her whip.

Suddenly Natsu snapped his fingers, pointing at the air as his face brightened up. He looked at Lucy and grinned, the blonde tilting her head to the side in wonderment. "How about we go help that bakery down the street from Fairy Tail? You know, the one Erza always goes to buy her strawberry cake?"

"Oh, I know that store!"

"Yeah, I think I saw a request up on the board couple days ago something about that . . . how about it?"

"Okay! I like cake!"

"Yosh! We'll start right away!" Natsu shouted happily making his teammates shout happily with him.

Natsu grinned and grabbed the bowl and knife, throwing the apple core away to place the grapes in the fridge. He dumped the knife in the sink and went on over to Lucy, scooping her up in his arms to yawn and walk towards her bedroom.

"Well, it's sleepy time, Luce."

"Alright? It's only 9:30!" Lucy whined making Natsu chuckle. Lucy was acting like a real 6-year-old and occasionally he wonders if she's doing this on purpose because she never got to live her childhood like any other child so maybe she was but Natsu didn't let that bother him. He liked this Lucy—she was cute and she didn't hurt or yell at him as much.

"We have a mission tomorrow, so we better get some rest."

"But Natsu—"

"No buts, come on Happy." Natsu said as he put the pouting blonde on the bed, Happy flying around to go find a comfortable place on the bed. Natsu took his sandals off and lied on the bed, sighing a bit. He was once again lying in the heavenly bed which he calls his home.

Natsu turned the lights off and patted the place next to him, trying to find the little girl that was with him just a couple seconds ago. Natsu shot up as he started to frantically look for the girl but nothing but blankets and pillow.

"Lucy?" Natsu shouted, looking around to find a little girl but found nothing. Natsu swung his legs over the edge of the bed, about to go and find the blonde but stopped as soon as he found a small child standing in front of the bed holding a small book in her hands.

"I'm here."

Natsu sighed in relief and bent down to scoop her up onto his lap, his arms around her tightly. "Don't go off like that without telling me."

"Sorry, I wanted to get a book."

"A book? Luce, I said its bed time. No more reading tonight." Natsu sighed taking the book from her hands and got a glance of the front, seeing that it was a children book. "Once a pond a time?"

"Yes! Please read it to me, Natsu!"

"But—"

"Please?" Natsu swore tomorrow he was going to train to not be so weak to that puppy-dog face of hers. He sighed and grabbed Lucy into his arms, putting her in the inside of the bed as he put the comforter around her, the dragon slayer leaning against the headboard to get comfortable. He turned on the small nightlight and cleared his throat, his sensitive ears hearing the happy squeal that came out of the girl next to him. "Once a pond a time—"

"Do it in a more enthusiastic voice!"

"Fine . . . Once a pond a time there was a princess living in the area. She was beautiful and so nice that everyone loved her so much," Natsu read from the text, finding Lucy scooting closer towards him. "The princess wanted to be loved by a prince but when she couldn't find a perfect prince she soon decided she hated princes. She started to look for another thing to love. She found objects to love, animals, toys, books, but after a while, she couldn't find anything that would love her back."

Natsu couldn't help but think this princess was a bit weird. Reminded him of Lucy.

"One day when she was walking in the woods it started to rain real badly. She ran into a nearby cave and stayed there, whining about how her dress how gotten muddy. She didn't know how long she was there but she was soon getting very tired and cold, wanting to go home. When she was about to fall asleep a voice snapped her out of her sleep." Natsu heard Lucy let out a loud yawn and he smiled just a bit, continuing where he left out.

"She was scared to death but when she turned around it wasn't as scary as she thought it'll be. It was a dragon!"

"I don't see how that's not scary . . ." Lucy mumbled sleepily, Natsu looking down to look at her. "Well, dragons aren't scary."

"They seem so,"

"No, they're kind. No need to be afraid." Natsu murmured, wrapping his arm around her small figure as he brought her closer. He continued reading again, his eyelids growing heavy with every word.

"She became friends with him in no time. He brought her back to her castle and every day the princess would come back to just meet the mysterious dragon. The dragon didn't mind though, he enjoyed the princesses company. But one day the Princess came to the cave crying, worrying the dragon. The princess was being _force_ to marry one prince she didn't like and she came to him as soon as possible. The dragon tried comforting her in every way possibly and she eventually brightened up."

"It was getting real dark and no matter what the dragon said the Princess said she won't return. The dragon was stunned for a moment but he was real happy she wanted to stay with him. '_Stay with me forever, okay?'_ the princess told him and the dragon nodded in conformation. And with that . . . they lived happily . . . ever . . ." Suddenly Natsu's arms went limp as he started to snore immediately, the key-used sitting up as she heard the loud snore of the dragon slayer.

She looked down at the book to see his finger on the word _ever_ and she smiled, looking up at him once again.

"After," Lucy said the last word before grabbing the book and placing it on her nightstand. She turned the lights off and adjusted Natsu on the bed with her, hugging him tight in her small arms.

As if it was a reaction, Natsu's arms went over her and hugged her protectively, his snores getting loud. Soon, the two fell into dream land where Natsu was the dragon and Lucy was the Princess.

And all Lucy had to say is; that was the best dream she had in ages.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, there you go! Next chapter to _Taking Care Of You_ so yeah, here you go. X'D  
Thanks for waiting oh so patiently and supporting me through! I hope you continue doing that till the end!~  
Thank you for reading, be a darling and review. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Secret.

"No."

"Wh—what? Why?"

"You understand this is too dangerous for Lucy, right?"

"I'm there to protect her!"

"No."

"But Erza—!"

"_No_." Erza shot Natsu a dangerous look as she rejected his idea for the millionth time that day. Natsu would just not give up. "Please, Erza, please!"

"I said no," Erza said as she went on over to the bar, Natsu following right behind her begging her non-stop. He really wanted to go out on a mission but Erza won't let Lucy go. Lucy was somewhere in the guild with the girls so he didn't worry a lot about her. "How about I let Lucy pick a job?" Natsu asked, smiling slightly as Erza sat at the bar, ordering one of Mirajane's strawberry cakes. Mirajane left to get a slice of cake while Erza looked at Natsu who sat next to her, smiling hopefully. "No,"

"Why not? Lucy picks easy and boring jobs!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Erza shook her head once more, ignoring the male next to her. "Erza!"

"Natsu, what if something real bad happens to small Lucy while going out? What if a bookshelf falls on her? 18-year-old Lucy will be fine but do you possibly think a 7-year-old can manage that? Think of the possibilities that could happen."

"I'll protect her."

"_No_, and that's _final_." Erza snapped as Mirajane came with Erza's strawberry cake. Erza now focused her whole attention on her cake as Natsu made his way back to Lucy sulking. He really wanted to go out with Lucy and go on a job to get some money but Erza says no to everything.

He made his way to the table Lucy and his friends were, sulking about Erza rejecting his ideas. "Got rejected again, huh, flame-head?"

"Shut it, Ice-brains." Natsu hissed, glaring at the ice mage who smirked at him, sipping on his drink that was full of ice cubes. Lucy giggled who was sitting next to Gray, smiling at the pink-haired man who looked at her. "Don't worry, Natsu. We can stay here,"

"But I don't want to stay here." Natsu whined, looking at the blonde who stared at him while sucking on a lollipop Gray had given her moment ago. "Why? Don't you love being in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah . . . but I want to go on a mission with you."

"How about we go on a walk?"

"That's too boring . . ."

"Let's pretend it's a mission!" Lucy said making Natsu look up at her. She smiled and stood up on the bench, being the same height as she is with Gray who also looked at her. "We could go on a mission where we need to do this and do that!"

"Sounds boring."

"Only if you think it is." Lucy shot him a smile, the dragon slayer thinking over what she had just said. Could he make a walk with Lucy fun? He always had fun when with Lucy, well, most of the time but could he do it with Lucy as a 6-year-old? Suddenly a grin stretched across the man's face as he slammed his palm down on the table, looking at the blonde who smiled back. "Alright! Let's do it!"

~**X**~

"Alright, remind me never _ever_ to go on a mission-walk with Lucy again."

"Why, what happened?"

"She pushed me in a pond three times, dripped ice-cream all over me, made me piggy back her everywhere, and worst of all, and she asked me to go _again_ next time." Natsu said slamming his head on the table in front of Levy. Levy sweat-dropped as she lifted her hands up in the air, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Natsu, hold on, you have 4 more months."

"You know how _long_ that's going to work out?"

"But don't worry—Lucy is changing as days go on by. Did you notice she's growing taller?"

"She has?" Natsu scrunched his face up in confusion trying to remember how tall Lucy was last time and now. Maybe she has grown and he didn't remember. Natsu shook his head and looked at Levy, seeing that she was staring right at him. "Natsu, Lucy only wants to spend time with you so . . . I think it's best to give her what she wants."

"But she's a monster! She's weirder and crazier and harder to handle when she's 6!" Natsu groaned as he slammed his head against the table once more, the fairy tail mage laughing sheepish. As soon as she wanted to speak again, she heard a mean comment about Natsu fly across the room—all money on Gray—and the fire mage stood up and ran on over to fight about how _he_ was something even worse.

And of course, a brawl was happening.

The solid script mage was under a table, watching guild member's fight as their feet went right to left, tables and chairs being thrown on the floor and people. Levy never understood why they needed to break things and be so violent. But she realized it wouldn't be Fairy tail without all that.

The blue-haired mage almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a sigh coming next to her, looking down to see it was her blonde best friend, Lucy. She looked equally annoyed about the whole fighting like she was when she was older. "Geez, can't those two keep their hands to themselves for a while?"

"Lu-Chan?"

"Oh, hi Levy-Chan!" The blonde piped up, smiling cutely. Levy just stared at the cute blonde, wondering how her mood changes so quickly. Wasn't she complaining about Gray and Natsu like she always did just moments earlier? Where did this cute side suddenly appear? "Lu-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Acting like a spoil 6-year-old." Lucy turned her head to look up at her blue-haired best friend, a small smile forming on her small pink lips. Levy took a double-take as she did notice the smile on her lips. "Lu-Chan . . . are you _serious_?"

"Well, let's just say it's payback for all those idiots did to me when I was 18." Lucy gave a sweet innocent wink as her hands clamped over her tiny feet. Levy just stared at the not-so-innocent girl anymore—what have they created? Lucy was so sweet and sophisticated before she came into Fairy Tail, what have Natsu done to her? "Lu-Chan—"

"But shh, Levy-Chan, nobody knows but you." Lucy put a finger to her lips, giving her a wink but ended up blinking instead. "I may have this cute body and childish instincts but I am still the same person."

Seriously. What have they created?

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter again—it's been a while since I've updated this story so sorry for the long wait. And sorry for the short chapter, I've been running out of ideas to put in this story.

Thanks for reading, reeeview.


	9. Chapter 9

LipStick

"Loke, Loke, look!" The small blonde said while tugging on the stellar spirit's sleeve, the lion zodiac looking down with a smile on his face. His smile immediately dropped as he saw what Lucy had draw on her paper with crayon. "Uhm, is that me?"

"Yeah!"

"And . . . Natsu?"

"Yeah!"

"And . . . I'm the one on the floor, right?"

"Mhm."

"You're so lucky you're cute and only 6." Loke glared while Lucy snickered. She reached for another paper, grabbing her pink crayon to trace the Fairy Tail symbol on the piece of white blank paper. Since today was month 2 of babysitting the young celestial mage, Loke had came to check up on things. Natsu was at the bar eating his food while Loke promised he'll take care of the blonde for a while, the guild lively as ever. And since the last time Loke had seen the young child, she has grown a bit. "So, what are you doing here again?"

"Just to see you, Princess."

"How are things in the spirit world?"

"Pretty good—we all miss you."

"I miss you guys too, but I can't summon you guys . . ." Lucy frowned, coloring in her fairy tail symbol. Being 6 again did have their faults—such as not having a lot of magical power. Mirajane warned her that if she tried using any kind of magic that takes a lot of magical power she'll faint from it and so, Lucy couldn't summon _any_ spirits. Well, except Plue but she still didn't summon him either. "How's thing here?"

"Good—Natsu and everyone else are being real generous and buying me things and keeping my apartment in top shape!" Loke nodded as he looked around, his back against the edge of the table as he supervises the small girl. "I'm surprised Natsu didn't mess anything up yet."

"Me too, but he's trying his best and I appreciate that," The blonde shrugged, her brown orbs falling on the fire user that was arguing with Gray once again.

Unknowingly a smile curled up on her pink lips.

Loke glanced on over and scoffed a bit, a tiny smile making its way up to his lips. "You like him, don't you?"

"Like? Like who?"

"Haha, very funny." Loke rolled his eyes, finding it cute that Lucy really did feel like a child sometimes. "What's funny?"

"Lu—"Loke turned to face Lucy but when he saw that the blonde girl was missing and Gray was sitting there instead. The male panicked for a second, searching around the guild to look for his key holder. Once he saw her, he saw Lucy on Natsu's shoulders, the fire breathing playfully threatening his partner how he was going to burn her skirt and tank top off the child, the blonde screaming and fidgeting around while grinning like a fool.

A soft smile replaced his serious face as he sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "Ah, kids."

"You sound like a grandpa, you know?"

"Shut it, I'm still young and beautiful," Gray snorted at the sound of that, his former partner shooting him a glare. "When did you get here?" Loke asked the ice mage shrugging. "As soon as flame-head scooped Lucy away while you were talking to yourself."

"Damn, Natsu ruined my moment with Lucy."

"What moment? You were almost talking to yourself after Lucy disappeared,"

"Well—shut up." Loke snapped, crossing his arms as he cursed to himself, his arms unfolding again to straighten the front of his suit. Gray watched as he grabbed his red-ish tie and straighten it, doing the same with the other parts. "Why do you wear a suit now?"

"I don't know—it makes me look and feel good." Gray rolled his eyes and looked down at the table that was scattered with pictures drawn by Lucy. "Hey, doesn't this look like you and Natsu but Natsu beat you—"

"—No!" Loke quickly interrupted the guy as he snatched the paper from his hands, shooting him a glare. "Don't look at it!" And with that, the guy ran away clutching the millions of papers in his arms which Lucy drew, shouting about how he should preserve his baby's drawings.

And with that, Gray knew that Loke had changed over the pass years he has known the guy. Maybe it was because of that celestial spirit—who knows?

Natsu and Lucy both laughed into the dim room as they sat in Lucy's apartment while Happy was back in the guild with everyone else. The two partners laughed and giggled, laughter never leaving the air as they both drew on each other faces with red lip-stick where Natsu found in Lucy's house but not telling the blonde about it because he was sure the blonde would throw a fit.

It was raining outside and the two were lucky they came home earlier than the other days, liking how they weren't trapped in the guild like everyone else was. Instead of sulking about how a beautiful day was ruined Natsu decided to make it fun but drawing on each other faces.

"Hold still, Luce!" Natsu laughed while slowly sliding the lip-stick over Lucy's skin, the red marking following him all over the places her drew on. The child just giggled and did the same to Natsu, the two laughing like high-school girls in love. "Ew, that's an ugly face!"

"Shut up!" Natsu laughed out loud as he reeled back for a moment, coming back to draw on her face again.

After another fits of giggles the two pulled away, rushing towards the bathroom by shoving and nudging each other. Both of them burst into the bathroom, Natsu flicking the lights on as Lucy climbed on top of the sink, the two of them looking at their art in the mirror. Gasps emerge from both of them as they burst into laughter again, loving how they drew ridiculous things on their face. "Luce, you look great with a mustache!"

"N—Natsu, your goatee looks sexy!"

"Y—your devil horns suit you!"

"Oh, those kitty whiskers are the best!"

"Lucy the red nose reindeer!" Both mages started laughing louder, the dragon slayer leaning against the wall for support as he clutched his gut, throwing his head back to howl with laughter. The key user lied back against the counter of her sink as she held her gut, whining about how all the laughing made her gut hurt.

After what felt like years of laughing so hard the two finally managed to stop laughing, the sounds of heavy breathing and sighs escaping their lips. "Ah—that was fun!"

"Sure was, Luce!" Natsu agreed, looking at his partner to grin widely. "But seriously—you look great."

"You don't look as bad either—I'm one great artist!" The celestial mage cheered, Natsu rolling his eyes to shake his head back and forth. "Right," He said in a sarcastic manner. "Come on; let's get this lip-stick off out faces." Natsu said as he reached for a towel to wet it and wash off the lip-stick off Lucy's face. "Sure, but if you don't mind me asking—who's was it?"

"The lip-stick?"

"Mhm,"

"Yours," Natsu glanced on over to Lucy to see her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. He prepared for the worse as he was watching as fury burned in those brown orbs of hers.

The next thing he knew was he was running and skidding across Lucy's house and floors, all sorts of junk being thrown at him. "That cost me 2,000 jewels you idiot!"

"You're too young for make-up anyways!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N:**I have decided I'm going to make this story full of small short moments while Natsu took care of Lucy. What do you guys think? Yes, yes? :D  
I know you fans enjoy long stories but oh well, I get lazy. POOR LAZY AUTHOR LAYNA.

Hope you guys enjoyed—I actually liked this! Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review for mwah.


	10. Chapter 10

Romance.

Natsu fumed as he stared right at the blonde who sat across from him at the guild, watching as her brown orbs scanned the book she was reading as her lips curled up at every little section, not even minding the fighting and screaming behind her. She really must have gotten used to the fighting and screaming if she could just sit there reading her book not even receiving a headache.

He found it cute that she would scrunch her face up in confusion if something happened or how her lips would curve up into a smile if she read something cute or such or maybe blush when something steamy came on—he could watch her all day.

But he couldn't do that because Lucy promised him they'll go fishing today.

"Do you really think staring at a 6-year-old is appropriate?"

"Well you're not just a 6-year-old. You're Lucy, my guild mate, best friend, partner, and apparently the baby I'm taking care of."

"Oh Natsu, you should say it like this guy is!" Lucy suddenly shouted as she jumped up onto the table, sitting right in front of him. Natsu placed one of his hands on her knee to make sure she didn't fall and leaned in, peeking at the book. "Who?"

"This guy—see?" Lucy pointed at a paragraph, the male looking to read it in his head but stopped once Lucy tilted the book up. She cleared her throat and started to read to Natsu. "Oh fair maiden, you are the apple of my eye, the sweet to my heart, the friend to my ship, and you are everything that I need—please marry me!"

"I don't want to marry a 6-year-old. Isn't that illegal?"

Lucy laughed a bit. "Yes, it is, but forget about the _marry me_ part till next time."

"Next time—?"

"Say it!" Lucy quickly said as she shoved the book in his face, Natsu reeling back to hold onto the book and scowl at the smiling key user. He glanced at the book and back at Lucy, seeing that she was urging him to read it, he sighed. He cleared his throat and started to read out loud. "Oh fair maiden—"

"Read it in like a British accent!"

"Ou fair madden—"

"Now in an Australian!"

"Oh far mayden—"

"Oh! Oh! Do an Irish!"

"Do you want me to read or not?" Natsu snapped making Lucy laugh sheepish and nod. She urged him to read once more and Natsu cleared his throat, looking for the sentence once more. He found the sentence and started to read it in his normal voice again.

"Oh fair maiden, you are the apple of my eye, the sweet to my heart, the friend to my ship—can friends be ships?" Natsu stopped reading mid-way as he furrowed his brows, looking at the blonde who groaned. "He means friendship! You know?"

"I do but does he really need to say it like that?" Lucy face-palmed and pointed at the book again, throwing him a book. "Read and stop asking questions."

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu said as he finished the sentence. "And you are everything that I need,"

"Yes! That's more romantic,"

"Pft, you girls and your sappy romance stories." Natsu scoffed as he handed the book back to Lucy who gave a cheeky grin. "Well, romance is what a girl wants in life." Lucy said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, Natsu leaning back against the bench to rest his arms on the top of wooden back-board.

"Romance isn't as important as other things."

"Yeah, but romance is an important thing to a girl. Sure, she needs food, water, and oxygen to survive and such but having a special someone right next to you living your life with you seem more exciting, right?" Natsu stopped whatever he was doing to stare at Lucy for a moment, whatever she said processing through her mind for a moment. "And having them by your side while adventuring seems even more exciting. You seem to understand because you always make me come with you—always whining about how it's boring without me."

"It _is_ boring without you, Luce."

"Yeah, it's like that. Just think about it a bit more," Lucy said as she turned to head to hear her name. She asked Natsu to help her get down from the table to go on over to Mirajane who asked for her presences, the little girl running on over to Mirajane as Natsu was left to think.

Lucy did have a point; it was much more fun being with Lucy on jobs or simply anywhere. It was real quiet and he had nobody to tease while on the journey. Was that romance? It was close enough.

He'll get used to it—maybe he should read some of Lucy's romance stories. Then maybe he'll understand more.

Natsu nodded in determination, standing up to go on over to the guild's library to gather some romance books. He was going to read some and understand—he'll show Lucy. Then finally when she's 18 again, he'll throw the corniest, sappiest, and sweetest line he knows.

And with that, he sneaked on into the library, not wanting anybody to know about his mischievous plan.

* * *

**A/N: **Taking Care of you is uploaded! I intended on uploading, _In love with a patient_ by I ended up writing this instead.

BAD GIRL BAD.

Urgh, I really need to upload that, don't I? xD  
Anyways, here is the next chapter—spelling and grammar errors, DON'T BLAME MEE. I believe this chapter is really short along with some of the others. Oh god. I need to fix that.

Thanks for reading you guys, here you go.


	11. Chapter 11

Clothing.

Natsu wasn't really the type to fuss over what he was wearing or whatever somebody else was wearing because clothes is clothes—right? And if it's suitable and or wearable it doesn't matter what it was but this time, he was sure he was fussing.

"I mean, you're only 6 and you're already wearing tank tops of miniskirts—don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

"Who cares? What do I have to show? Nobody wants to look at a 6-year-old body!"

"A pedophile might and I will not risk the chance of some pedophile taking away my Lucy." Natsu scolded the small blonde who huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked away in anger as the small pink skirt ran up her tiny leg, her white tank top with a blue butterfly on it showing _way_ too much skin in Natsu's opinion. "Natsu, there are no pedophiles in Magnolia."

"You never know."

"Hey—I actually like this outfit. Mira bought it for me because she thought I was wearing too many dresses!"

Natsu scoffed and muttered, "She should have bought you pants,"

"What was that?" Lucy hissed making Natsu shake his head, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked at her once more. "You are not going out into the wild looking like _that_."

"_Excuse me?_ Are you referring me as some kind of animal?"

"No, I never said that."

"You're like treating me like I'm some kind of pet or something. Natsu, they're clothes, alright?" Lucy said, gesturing towards her attire. Natsu's onyx eyes racked down her tiny body as he looked at her attire again, seeing that it was a complete summer outfit. "Lucy, I have to deal with you looking like that when you're 18—at least wear decent clothes as a 6-year-old." Natsu whined, the blonde gawking at him as if he said something insulting. "And what is wrong with my dressing style?"

"Nothing, I just don't think it's . . . appropriate."

"And since when do _you_ care about what I or anybody else wears? You never realize half the time what _you're_ wearing!" Lucy snapped as she stomped her left foot on the ground, now Natsu's turn to gawk at her. "I wear the same thing every day!"

"I know which is seriously not okay."

"At least I don't show a lot of skin like a certain _somebody_."

"You _used_ to. I mean, you can't just walk around with your freaking abs and chest showing!" Lucy threw her tiny arms in the air as Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms to look away. It didn't bother anybody when he walked around like that but now he doesn't and now Lucy mentions it. At least he's wearing a shirt that's completely zipped up, his right arm the only thing being bare. "I don't do that anymore unlike you who wears a skirt that's basically like a small cloth and a shirt cut in half. Why don't _you_ cover your freaking abs?"

"I don't have abs! And if you have a problem with my dressing style then just don't look at me!"

"But you're just so pretty sometimes it's hard not to stare." Natsu admitted without even realizing, a scowl on his face. Lucy stopped moving in general as she looked at the ground, blinking a couple of times while her brown orbs widen.

She looked up at the tall fire dragon slayer, her eyebrows knitted together in the center of her forehead. "What?"

"Look, I'm not the only one. Others do it too." Natsu said, raising his hands up in reason. "I know, but . . . _you?_" Lucy said, pointing an accusing finger at her partner that was shrugging as if it was an everyday thing. "What? Others can look at _my_ partner but _I_ can't?"

"Well, you're . . . you. I don't expect you to know anything about concerning woman's dressing and appearances . . ."

"It hurts to hear that from a 6-year-old." Natsu said mockingly as he placed a hand on his chest, a smile curling up on the child's face. Suddenly, Natsu's expression changed as he shook his head. "Alright, no changing the subject—you're still not going to wear that outside."

"B—but Natsu!"

"No buts! You either stay home or change," Natsu said as he planted on hand on his hip while he pointed a finger at the blonde 6-year-old.

Lucy huffed once again as she crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips. "I am _not_ going to change!"

"I'm fine staying home," Natsu shrugged, walking on over to Lucy's bed but the key user panicked, running over to him to tug on his pants. "I mean—! I'll change!" Lucy shouted, grabbing onto him tightly as the fire user smirked in triumph, turning around to pick Lucy up. "Alright, I'll go pick the outfit—"

"_If_—"Lucy continued making Natsu stop walking and look at her, cocking an eyebrow at her direction. "If you wear one of my outfits to the guild."

"..You mean . . . one of your dresses and tank tops?" Natsu said very slowly as Lucy nodded, a frown appearing on his face as soon as he realized she was serious. "No way would I wear one of your—"

"Guess I'll go in this!"

"Lucy Heartfillia, you will _not_ step one foot out of this apartment looking like that!"

"Then get into one of my outfits _without_ ripping, burning, or trashing any of my clothing."

"Why?" Natsu asked, setting the blonde down on her desk as she was now almost eye to eye with him, his eyebrow cocked in her direction as his arms were crossed over his well-toned chest. The blonde simply grinned, "Because if I have to sacrifice something you will have to do it also."

"But it's embarrassing—"

"And walking around in frilly dresses are not?" Natsu stopped talking as he understood what Lucy meant. He would be caught dead in one of those frilly dresses—he never was really a fan of it anyways. "But Lucy—"

"Or you want to trade clothes with me?" Lucy suddenly asked, a huge smile on her lips as Natsu rose a brow. _I'll love to see you in my vest when you're 18._ Natsu thought as a small smile crawled up his lips, Lucy cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Natsu?"

"Hmm, let's do that next time. I'll choose the outfit you'll wear and you choose mine, alright?"

"Aye sir!"

"Ready? Go!" Natsu suddenly said as he dashed for the drawer that was filled with Lucy's child clothes as Lucy hopped off the desk, running to her closet to find something for the dragon slayer to wear.

She remembered how Natsu wore her blue Heart Kreuz outfit when he broke in with Happy that one time. And she thinks it's a perfect time for him to wear it again but this time—in public. Once Lucy found her outfit with her match boots she ran on over to Natsu who held long polka-dot pants and a tiger t-shirt, purple rain boots being held in his hands.

"I think these will fit perfectly,"

"And remember when you wore this? Here," Lucy said as she handed the clothes to Natsu while Natsu handed Lucy the clothes. The two mages both looked a bit horrified over the thought but sucked it up, departing to other parts of the apartment to get dressed.

The two both knew they were going to be screwed later on but that's what they get for challenging each other over clothes.

Oh how weird the two of them were—they were going to be named the weirdest people in Magnolia.

~**X**~

"I—I still can't get over the fact you got flame-head to wear—wear _that!_" Gray shouted as he repeatedly slammed his palm on the table, holding onto his gut as he laughed out loud. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes as Natsu growled from across the table, threatening to burn him but Lucy was on his lap so he couldn't really move nor do anything harsh.

The blonde was trying her best not to feel embarrassed about her stupid outfit Natsu picked out but she thought Natsu's outfit was worse—the whole guild and everyone who past them as they were coming to the guild laughed and stared at the great salamander. And it made it worse that everyone was snickering from behind him but Natsu and Gajeel seem to be the only ones not holding back on laughing out loud. "Lucy—how'd you do it?"

"Well, he picked my outfit out and I picked out his."

"I can see he picked yours out—I would never think you'll be caught wearing _that_." Cana said as she pointed at Lucy's outfit, the 6-year-old flushing. "I know, I look horrible!"

"_You?_ _You_ look _horrible_? Look at me!"

"Oh please, you look great."

"I got laughed at by everyone—can you _please_ just _shut the hell up_ before I fucking burn your ass?" Natsu hissed at Gray as he lit his fist on fire, Gray who was choking on air while he fell to the ground, Gajeel following soon after. Natsu slammed his flame fist on the table as Lucy hoped off his lap, feeling as if her ass was going to be the one burning if she didn't move away from him as soon as possible.

And as soon as she did, Natsu flipped the table over in rage as he screamed in anger, Gray and Gajeel both scooting backwards as they laughed loudly, tears streaming down their face. "P—please! Don't come too near, I might see your pickle hanging out from her skirt!"

"Does he even have one?"

"I—I mean your womanhood!"

"I'm going to kill you both!"

"I—I can't take a man in a skirt seriously!" Gajeel laughed while Gray laughed even harder with him. And soon, Natsu ripped Lucy's clothes off and tackled the two of them, rolling around the floor with two men on top, screaming every foul word they knew in their mind.

Everyone watched from the sidelines as they rooted for their favorite member, Lucy whining about how Natsu ripped one of her favorite outfits. "Lucy, I think you're magical over the fact you got Natsu to wear one of your outfits."

"Hey, what can you say? I'm fabulous," Lucy and the rest of the girls laughed as screams were heard all around the guild—Gray's and Gajeel's in particular.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? :'D  
I think it was pretty good—I'm not complaining and it's not as bad as I thought it'll turn out to be. But oh well, it matters on _your_ opinion, not mine. WHO CARES ABOUT MINE?

Anyways, here is the next chapter to _Taking Care Of You!_ Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks so much for the previous review—don't forget to leave one for this one!


	12. Chapter 12

Trip.

"That is why I think we should go to the beach." Natsu said as he looked at Erza and Gray who were sitting at a table, the two mages both freezing as their fork and spoon were mid-way in the air. Lucy giggled from behind him as they cocked a brow at the two partners, wondering what has gotten into their mind. "So, you're saying if we don't go to the beach a shark is going to come and eat us all?"

"No, I'm saying that if we _don't_ go a shark will come and drag us there,"

"Your imagination is stupid," Gray deadpanned, the fire user shooting him a glare. "So, please? Lucy wants to go too," Natsu said motioning towards the blonde who raised her hand, smiling cutely. "I want to go tan!"

"You're 6; I think you're too young."

"Erza!" Lucy pouted, the scarlet-haired woman shrugging. "Please?"

"For how long? We have missions to do too,"

"But we need to go before—!" Natsu started to say but shut his mouth earning eyebrows to rise. Natsu looked at Lucy and turned back at his two friends, leaning in close. "Before Lucy matures." He whispered towards Erza and Gray who both looked surprised at this statement. They looked back and forth between Lucy and Natsu before Gray stood up, nodding his head. "I agree—it's less trouble."

"What do you mean it's less trouble?"

"I mean, if she matures the more boys will look but if she's like that then flame-head wouldn't go too crazy and try to burn all their asses."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked as the three waved her off. "Adult-talk."

"So, those are your reasons?"

"Yes, so, please? Come on—we haven't gone in a while!" Natsu whined, putting his palms together to make Erza sigh and finish off her cake. She nodded and stood up, the two partners cheering as Gray sighed. "We'll meet back here in an hour—if you're late we're leaving you behind."

"Aye sir!"

~**X**~

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing because he was 100 percent sure he was going crazy. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to see it; but he just couldn't help stare.

_Was that kid flirting with Lucy?_

Gray was sitting right next to him by the sand as the two older boys watched Lucy and this other 6-year-old hit it off, Erza somewhere playing beach volleyball with some people.

He just couldn't believe this kid was doing this to Lucy—she was _way_ older than him!

Well, mentally, yes, but physically, no. But that gave no right for some 6-year-old to flirt with _his_ partner. I mean, he has to deal with boys when she's 18 but when she was 6 too? This was madness!

Natsu has the urge to go burn his swimsuit off but he didn't want Lucy getting mad at him or accidently burning hers off because that happened before. But instead of acting like an immature little kid, he got up and walked on over to Lucy.

He stood in front of Lucy and growled a bit, causing the two younger children to look up. "Hey bud, keep your hands away from my girl." Natsu said before he bend down and picked Lucy up who blushed involuntarily. Once they were back at where Gray and he was, she set the angry blonde down who sat next to Gray, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you always do this to me? He was cute and funny!"

"Luce, you're twice his age—you're not going pedophile now, are you?"

"No! I'm 6 right now—why can't I do some flirting?!"

"Because 6-year-olds don't flirt, weirdo." Natsu smirked as Lucy scowled at him, glaring. "And who said I was your daughter, liar?!"

"Who said you were? I just told him to stay away from my girl."

"But doesn't that mean—"

"I didn't say daughter. I said, _my girl_." Natsu repeated as he turned his head to the side hearing Erza call his name. He sighed and bent down, ruffling the blushing blonde's head before walking towards Erza who held the ball up towards him, the key user huffing in process.

Even though she's a 6-year-old, she couldn't help love this idiot endlessly.

* * *

**A/N: **One by one the stories go updated. :D  
Aha! But anyways, I'll have the others one updated when I have the time so please do not fear. Thank you for reading!

Don't forget to leave me a lovely review!~


	13. Chapter 13

Dancing.

Natsu stared at his 6-year-old partner who was currently dressed in a pink tutu, her clothing and keys in his arms as his blonde friend spun in a circle, admiring herself in her mirror. He didn't even know why he was doing this for her—that woman makes him do the weirdest things.

"Natsu, do you think this tutu makes my butt look big?"

"Luce, you're only 6, who cares about your butt?"

"I do!" Lucy said as she scowled at him, looking back in the mirror to straighten out her clothing. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes at her, "Why do _I_ have to go anyways? Couldn't you take a girl?"

"No, they're all busy. Anyways, you owe me."

"For what?!"

"For chasing that cute little 6-year-old away! He was funny!" Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy brought up that beach day once more. He wasn't her type anyways—her type was more like . . . him.

Natsu sighed as a bell rang, a squeal escaping his partner's lips. "Yay!"

"Why do you even want to do ballet? It's stupid and girly,"

"It was one of the things I wanted to do as a little girl but couldn't do because of my father," Lucy said proudly as she ran in the classroom. Natsu rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair in the waiting room with the rest of the mom's and woman who looked at Natsu lovingly.

They all considered him as a sweetheart for bringing his little sister—they're assuming—to her ballet lesson.

And Natsu just wanted to kill himself right there.

He rather pick a fight than Erza than suffer all these coos and goo-goo eyes from these woman—he felt weird.

But it was worth it since Lucy was too cute and she was happy.

Just 3 more months—than, he's done with that child and he'll have 18-year-old Lucy back.

Yes, just 3 more months.

* * *

**A/N: **I was actually thinking of making a new story soon and sort of stuck on this story but anyways, it's uploaded and I shall write the new story (Once I think of a plot) and upload it also!

Anyways, thanks for reading—don't forget to leave a lovely review!~


	14. Chapter 14

Misunderstood.

Natsu let out a yawn as he carried the sleeping 6-year-old in his arms while he walked down the streets of Magnolia to get to Lucy's home. They had a party tonight just for the hell of it and every unexpected party was tiresome after the fun and man did he fell worn out.

He was glad Lucy fell asleep earlier because he didn't want to drag a whiny 6-year-old girl home if she doesn't want to.

The last time he did that, he had to chase Lucy all around town just because he wouldn't let her go shopping for a certain book.

But now, he was glad this little girl that was softly snoring in his arms was asleep—he could just go to bed peacefully with Lucy in his arms.

Natsu let out another yawn as he tilted his head up, stopping when he felt somebody touch his arm. He turned to his right to prepare to punch the person in the face if he or she tried doing something to him but stopped when he realized it was Gildarts.

"G—Gildarts? You're back? I thought—"

"I came early and is that a child in your arms?" He asked as he pointed at Lucy. Natsu looked down to double check and grinned sheepish, looking at the older man. "Yeah, it's—"

"How long was I gone? How come you already have a child? I see you've been getting it on with the ladies," He smirked, giving him a wink. "Wait, what the—she kind of looks like that Lucy chick,"

"Yeah, well, she's—"

"_Oh Natsu,"_ Gildarts gave him a purred as Natsu blinked. He watched as Gildarts' smirk widen. "I see now."

"See what?"

"You and Lucy,"

"What about us?"

"You two have been busy, "He gave him another wink. Natsu stood there blinking and staring at Gildarts for a good minute or two before his face exploded into flames. He looked down at Lucy and back at Gildarts, trying to think of _something_ to say. "N—no! T—that's not it! It's not what it looks like!"

"It's _exactly_ how it looks like. My, Natsu, you've grown up so fast!"

"N—no! Gildarts—"

"And I thought you were gay!"

"_WHAT?!_" Natsu screeched. He grimaced as he felt Lucy murmur something and shift in his arms, Natsu moving her so she sat up and leaned against his shoulder.

At least she was still asleep.

Natsu sighed in relief and looked up at the stronger man, an amused expression on his face as he didn't even try to hide his mirth. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Natsu hissed, glaring at the man whose known him since he was just a mere child.

Gildarts nodded as his face softened, his large hand coming down to grab his shoulder. Natsu quickly gave his rough hands a glance before looking up at the mage.

"Natsu . . . I hope love your daughter endlessly because I know you're going to be a great father . . . you're absolutely wonderful watching over her already."

"Gildarts, can you please just listen—"

"Now, Natsu, I have to go before Master whoops my ass for being late. Take care of the beautiful girl and tell Lucy I say hello! Don't get her knocked up again but if you do, try for a boy!" Gildarts said as he started to walk down the streets, waving at him as he clutched the bag that was over his shoulders.

Natsu watched as the male disappeared, a blank expression on his face.

Gildarts thinks 6-year-old Lucy is his daughter.

His and _Lucy's _daughter.

The pink-haired Dragneel sighed as he turned his heel and started to walk away.

Dear Mavis, one day, Lucy will definitely drive him crazy.

* * *

**A/N: **CUUUUUUUUUTE! I just think of Natsu as a father and I immediately fangirl.

Ajkgfjwefwe, I want Natsu as my father—yessss.  
Anyways, thanks for reading guys! xD

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!~ ;*


	15. Chapter 15

Discounts.

Being a 6-year-olds did have their perks.

Except for living the childhood she never had lived, she could do the things she didn't have thanks to the rich attire.

For example—kids get discounts.

_Discounts_.

Something her father and mother had never believed in since they had the money and rich people didn't really believe in discounts in certain places either. So, she always was considered an 'adult.' But in Magnolia, she gets her discounts which she doesn't know why but get _super_ excited about.

Her ice-creams are discounted for the kids price which is 80 cents lower, her charge in restaurant are 3 dollars lower and in Fairy Tail; Mirajane gives her _free_ things! Something Natsu and a couple of others envy of her.

Just like Asuka, Lucy gets that special treatment.

Maybe it was because of her size and how she acts but she couldn't complain.

She was living the life of having kids' discounts.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short and I apologize because I can't really think of anything anymore.

I just thought of this because I realized kids do get discounts . . . and this story will be ending soon. (:  
Sorry but I think I'm dragging this on too long and I'm running out of ideas! But who's excited to see 18-year-old Lucy again?! :D

Anyways, thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop by a sweet review!~


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Natsu and Gray both watched the blonde 6-year-old run around and laugh with Asuka as they were seated not so far away. They were both exhausted from babysitting the small celestial mage for long enough and decided that they should at least have a small break before playing again. It was fun at first but now, it just got real tiring.

They promised to each other that they will never have kids; unless their wives promise to keep them in bay.

Natsu's and Gray's eyes both followed the two children as they played with their small dolls, watching as one jumped up and the other ran.

They both became alarmed and shot up in their seats when they saw Lucy fall but relaxed when they realized somebody caught her.

They noticed it was Loke.

"Princess, you are clumsy as ever!" The ginger spirit gushed as he placed her back on her feet, the blonde giving him a pout. She turned and ran away from him to go play with Asuka again, leaving him to sulk about it.

He came all the way from the spirit world just to see her and she rejects him... again.

"Yo, Loke, over here!" Gray called out to his former partner, the celestial spirit raising his head to look. His face stretched into a smile as he walked on over to the two Fairy Tail mages, sitting down next to the fire dragon slayer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just to see how my lovely Lucy is progressing! It's been 5 months since that day—why is she still 6?"

"That's what we were just wondering about too." Gray sighed, looking back at the child who was playing family with Mirajane. He looked back at the spirit and the dragon slayer to see them both gazing at the child lovingly.

It was kind of cute to watch.

"Hey you two—done fantasying yet?"

"Shut up!" The two snapped as soon as the words came out of the ice mages mouth, a smirk making its way to his pale face.

The three males started to argue and tease each other back and forth until Lucy came running over towards them, a huge smile on her face.

She tugged on Gray's cloak and smiled as he looked down at her expectedly. "Gray, let's go to the park."

"What a magnificent idea, princess! Let us all go!" Loke yelled, startling Lucy and grabbing Natsu's scarf as he shot up in his seat. The pink-haired male choked when he yanked the scale-white scarf, Lucy gasping when she noticed her favorite dragon slayer was in distress.

"Loke!"

"Ah—sorry," Loke snickered, letting the material down. He smirked at the glaring fire user and quickly scooped Lucy up in his arms before he burned him. "Come, Natsu and Gray—we're going on to the park!"

"Why's he so happy?" Natsu grumbled, pulling on his scarf to adjust it once again.

Gray shrugged and gulped down all of his liquor before he got up and followed the lion spirit.

* * *

"You know, we look like a gay couple with a blonde child?"

"We also have that one retard tagged along with us."

"You know you guys just admitted being gay for one another?"

"Guys! Look at this! This leaf looks like a star!" Lucy shouted as she came running to the three males, holding the green star-shaped leaf to them. All of them smiled sweetly at her and watched as she ran away again, wanting to go find more fascinating things.

"Why are we even being like this?"

"I don't know—all I'm waiting for is Luce to be 18 again,"

"Why? So you can mentally and physically rape her again?"

"You dare touch my precious master?!"

"Oh shut it, cat. I would never harm Lucy and you guys know that," The male rolled his eyes, grabbing the ends of his scarf to play with them.

He found them more interesting than the two males next to him, wondering why he even tagged along in the first place.

"Natsu! Look—I found a leaf that looks like a flame!"

"Really? Show me!" The dragon slayer leaned in close to look at the orange-ish leaf. His eyes widen when it actually did look like a flame.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He looked like a child being shown magic for the first time. "Natsu, up!" Lucy suddenly said, raising her arms up like a child wanting to be picked up. The fire user bent down and picked the girl up, placing him on his lap. He flashed a grin at her smiling face and left her to play around with the ends of his scarf.

"Wow, I didn't know Natsu could be the fatherly type."

"He isn't but Lucy over here had given him child experience since 5 months ago." Gray snickered as he pointed at the two. "At least I survived and Lucy did too,"

"She only survived because Erza made sure she did. You could have been turned into ashes if she knew Lucy was hurt or gone missing—"

"Why don't you shut your whore mouth—"

"Now guys, let's not fight with a child here—"

"Stay out of it!"

Loke raised his hands up in reason as he was yelled at the fire and ice user at the same time—looking away from them. It was staring to get heated and some were even staring at them. Not like he didn't like the attention—he actually really liked the attention he received from the public because it's not Fairy Tail without the usual attention—but this was getting embarrassing.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to be a better father than you one day!" Natsu said smugly, smirking at the outraged ice user. "Ha! Like you'll ever become a father! Nobody would want you reckless flame shit to even reproduce!"

"You're just saying that because the only girl you can get is Juvia,"

"Well the only person you can get is—"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy! Wait—what did you just—"

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted making Gray look down at the blonde child on his lap. He noticed how frightened and pale she looked. "N—Natsu, my body . . . I—I can't move..!"

"Paralyzed?" Loke asked as he looked at Lucy with a worried expression on his face. He looked at Natsu and Gray to see them both looking at one another. "We need to get her back to the guild!"

"Yeah! Wendy can help!" Natsu shouted as he was about to stand up when suddenly he felt a large amount of weight on his legs. "_Shit, _Luce, you feel like you just gained a thousand pounds!"

"Idiot! You don't tell a girl that!"

"No, seriously—!" He started to say but yelped in surprise when Lucy also let out a shriek. Before they knew it, Lucy was growing before their eyes.

Her height started to grow until she was the regular height she was, her boobs doubling the size along with her ass—her hips shrinking. Her hair started to grow towards shoulder-length and her face looked twice as mature as it did couple of seconds ago.

And suddenly the only thing that was different was the way how everything looked to a caring father holding his daughter into his lap to some naked woman straddling his hips.

"L—Luce—?"

"O—Oh my god..."

Immediately Gray, Loke, and Natsu in perfect unison got a nosebleed.

It took half a second to realize Lucy was back to her 18-year-old self and another half a second to realize she was straddling her partner _90 percent naked in public._

Her whole face flushed at the thought and gripped the male's clothes. "OH MY GOD—GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy half-screamed, half-shrieked.

She almost ripped Natsu's clothes apart during the attempt but she successfully got the shirt off and wrapped it around herself before anybody else got a glimpse of her treasures. She whimpered and hugged herself as the three mages were desperately trying to wipe the blood off them as people around them stared even more. "S—shit..."

"That was so unexpected—"

"I'm glad I came today,"

"You p—perverts!" Lucy screeched, throwing a fist in the air back and forth while she looked at them. She glared at them with the most embarrassing look on her face that it almost made them get another nosebleed.

"Take me back home! And Loke, go home!"

"But princess—"

"_Now_."

"Bye guys!" Loke quickly said as he disappeared, leaving the ice and fire mage to deal with the angered blonde. "Gray, go tell the guild about me and Natsu—take me home."

"A—aye sir!"

* * *

Natsu plopped himself on Lucy's sofa as the celestial mage stomped across her room and towards her underwear drawer, pulling out a matching pair of underwear. She grabbed the tiny skirt that was just above her waists that was stuck and tried pulling it down, groaning in agony when she realized her hips were far too wide to allow it to slide down.

She went on over to her desk and grabbed her scissors, cutting it open along with the small tight shirt that only wrapped around her large breasts.

She disposed the garments and slid on her panty and bra, turning to look at the pink-haired male. "You can go back to the guild now—"

"I don't want to,"

"Leave!"

"You still have my shirt,"

"Fine!" Lucy snapped as she unzipped his shirt and threw it at the fire mage. He skillfully caught it but raised a brow at the exposed woman in front of him. "Why are you so angry?"

"Well because I was almost seen naked in public, the three idiots who took me to the park just sat there with nosebleeds and didn't even dare cover me up, and my stupid clothes are missing!"

"That isn't a reason to get so angry about it—"

"Shut it, Dragneel! Just go back to the guild—tell them I'll be coming once I cool down." Lucy grumbled as she walked on over to her closet. She found an over-sized t-shirt hung on a rack and took it out, putting it on her slim matured body.

The key user glanced on where her pink-haired partner was and furrowed her brow when she noticed he was still there staring at her. "I thought I told you to—"

"You're beautiful,"

"_What?_"

It almost sounded like she spat those words out but she really did have no idea that would come out of his mouth. That was the most unexpected thing to come out of Natsu Dragneel's mouth.

"I said you're beautiful,"

"Since when did you think I was beautiful?"

"Since the day I met you. I just didn't feel like saying it till now—"

"What kind of dumbass—"

"Look, just hear me out for a moment." Natsu cut her off making her huff and stare at him. She crossed her arms over her busty chest and cocked a brow at his direction. "After taking care of you for 5 tiring months, I realized how badly I wanted you to become 18 again and be with me. Not in that, 'I-want-you-to-go-on-jobs-with-me' way but the, 'I-like-you-and-want-to-be-by-your-side-forever' way. You know what I'm talking about?"

"..Are you confessing to me?" Lucy asked, blinking and blushing in process. She stared at him as he nodded, a small un-Natsu like blush appearing on his cheeks. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way but I promise you one thing," He looked her straight in the eyes, a serious look plastered on his handsome face. "I will never leave your side until the time comes."

Lucy stared at him in awe as the last 5 minutes of him confessing his love to her was the best 5 minutes she has ever witnessed in her whole 18 years of living.

Before she knew it, she was hugging him. "Yes!"

"..yes?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes! I accept—anything! Natsu, I will be by your side till my time comes so please keep your promise and stay with me too." Natsu stared at Lucy for a good second before a wide grin stretched across his face. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her in a whole 360 degree circle.

He set her down on her feet and grinned at her smiling face, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for taking care of me..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was fun taking care of you. It gave me fatherly experience so I'll know what to do with our future kids one day."

"That's good; I thought I was a real pai—wait, what?"

"Nothing—man! I think we should head to the guild now! I bet everyone wants to see you again! Come on, Luce!"

"Wait, what did you say earlier?!"

"Okay, fine, meet you there!" Natsu laughed nervously as he ran towards the window. Lucy watched as he gave a small wave and jumped out the window, the blonde running on over towards it to scowl at him.

"Use the damn door, Dragneel!"

She watched as her partner run down the street towards the guild, a small smile spreading across her face.

"You better know what you'll be doing to our kids one day... or I promise you, you will never be able to reproduce again."

* * *

**A/N: **OHMYGOD. FINALLY—I FINISHED IT GUYS.  
Are you proud of me or what?! I know it isn't as great as others and the ending was a bit rushed and stuff but—gah. Sorry. I stayed up late to write this and tried my best! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I put my hard(yeah right!) work into it. ;3;

Love you all! Thanks for reading and supporting me all the way through the end! (:


End file.
